Cherish
by Sakurazawa Ai
Summary: Ch5 up!/Sakura Haruno a.k.a Cherish yakin, setelah ini akan ada banyak masalah baru yang muncul dan atau masalah lama yang kembali muncul, saat ia pulang sebagai seorang 'bintang idola'. Apalagi dengan kehidupan lamanya yang bisa dibilang cukup bar-bar, tiba-tiba terkuak ke media massa. "Ah,shit! Rasanya tanganku sudah gatal untuk menggamparnya!"/"Sakura!"/"Yare, aku sudah inyaf!"
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san**

**A Fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**NB : If there are such misstypo(s), or maybe OOC and etc. It just my errancy :D**

**Do not like? Just go back, pal :)**

_**Bonne lecture tout! :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 1**

_-Orang bilang hidupnya sempurna, terlalu sempurna sehingga semua orang rela menukar apapun demi memiliki hidup seperti dirinya, apapun akan mereka lakukan, tidak memperdulikan resiko atas kelakuan mereka sendiri, tapi bagaimana dengan 'orang' itu sendiri yang memiliki kehidupan sempurna?-_

.

.

.

.

**Stasiun Radio Karakuri, Tokyo, Jepang**.

Nampak kesibukan dan keramaian di salah satu ruangan yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan '_broadcast room' _yang kini lampu penanda di atas pintunya sedang menyala hijau menandakan di ruangan itu tengah melakukan 'online' siaran radio.

Di luar _broadcast room _terdapat kerumunan orang yang dengan kekeuhnya dan ngotot untuk melihat sang _guest star _yang kini tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi putar dengan _headphone _terpasang di telinganya. _Guest star _tersebut terlihat santai dan ramah, dengan sesekali melontarkan candaan pada sang penyiar dan menanggapinya dengan lelucon juga. Sedangkan sang penyiar sendiri terlihat sedikit canggung namun tidak bisa ditutupi raut kesenangannya bertemu dengan salah satu remaja yang kini tengah naik daun namanya.

"Yak, kembali bersama dengan _kawaii _Temari-_chan_ disini! Nah guys, pasti kalian sudah tidak sabar kan ingin mendengar langsung suara emas dari _guest star _kita di malam kita yang spesial ini. Okelah, Te-_chan_ tidak akan banyak ngoceh lagi, _so, check this out guys! Give applause for _Cherish!" ujar Temari semangat dengan tepuk tangannya yang heboh.

Seseorang yang disebut Cherish itu juga memberikan tepuk tangan untuknya sendiri sembari menahan gelak tawa karena telah melihat Temari yang baru saja terjatuh dari kursi putarnya karena terlalu semangat. Ia lalu meraih gitar akustiknya dan memposisikan _microphone_ agar suaranya nanti terdengar jelas.

"Ehem. Test. _Konbanwa minna! Cherish here! What's up guys? Well _kita mulai saja konser _online_ kita, nah kali ini aku akan membawakan salah satu _request-_an dari para pendengar setia _Night Music _Karakuri Station yang benar-benar setia mendengarkan suara Temari-_neechan_ disini. Hahaha, _well, let's rock!" _sapa Cherish pada para pendengar.

Temari hanya cengengesan tidak jelas sambil mempersilahkan Cherish untuk memulai aksinya. Petikan gitar pertanda intro lagu pun mulai terdengar.

"_I can't help but wait...Oh I can't help but wait..Check this out" _intro lirik lagu mulai dialunkan oleh gadis itu.

_I see you, you're with her - she ain't right but you don't trip_

_You stand by, while she lies - then turn right 'round and forgive_

_I can't take to see your face, with these tears run down my cheeks_

_But what can I do - I gotta stay true_

_cause deep down I'm still a G_

Gadis dengan nama beken 'Cherish' itu dengan tenang seakan meresapi setiap lirik lagu tersebut dengan dalam mengalunkan tiap nada dari petikan gitarnya. Temari tersenyum lembut sambil menggoyangkan badannya ke kiri dan kanan mengikuti irama musik. Suara gadis yang jernih itu benar-benar menghipnotis setiap orang yang mendengarnya.

Lihatlah orang-orang yang sedang memejamkan matanya dan menggumamkan lirik yang sama serta senyuman itu yang timbul karena mendengar suara Cherish dari speaker di luar studio_ broadcast._

_And I don't wanna come between you and your babe_

_Even though I know I treat you better than she can_

Tepat sebelum reff, Cherish memberi isyarat pada Temari, sang penyiar untuk ikut bernyanyi bersamanya. Langsung saja wajah Temari berubah senang tak karuan dan langsung mengarahkan microphonenya sendiri ke depannya. "_Let's sing!" _seru Cherish di sela pra reff.

_Boy I can't help but wait_

_Til' you get that with her, it don't change_

_Can't help but wait_

_Til' you see that wit me it ain't the same_

_Can't help but wait_

_Til' you, see you, for what you really are_

_Baby boy you are a star_

_And I can't help but wait_

Suara tepuk tangan menggema di penjuru studio satu itu. Sang bintang tamu telah menyelesaikan lagu yang baru saja dibawakannya.

Setelah lagu selesai dimainkan, kini giliran sang penyiar dan _guest star _untuk mengadakan sesi tanya jawab dengan para pendengar. "Wow, _let's give applause to Cherish! _Kurasa suara Cherish lebih terdengar enak ya kalau didengarkan _live _seperti ini dibandingkan dengan di mp3. Lagu _I can't help but wait _dari Trey Songz cukup membuat kita bergalau ria ya. Nah untuk para _Night Music_ lovers di rumah yang ingin mengorek-ngorek tentang _the kawaii Cherish _bisa langsung telepon di line kita 028xxxx atau kirim sms kalian disini. Nah, Cherish siapkan jawabanmuuu!" ujar Temari ceria.

Cherish terkikik, ia menyibakkan rambut bak gulali sepunggungnya itu ke samping lalu menguncirnya ekor kuda tinggi-tinggi.

"_Matte kore, _ya, Te-_neechan_ tadi bilang kalau suaraku lebih enak terdengar _live_, memang suaraku terdengar jelek ya di mp3? Wah, Te-_chan_ aku tersinggung loh," sela Cherish berguarau diselingi tawanya.

Temari langsung nyengir tidak karuan, "bukan, bukan begitu. I—itu begini, ng...yaah...ngg po—pokoknya begitulah, tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, aduh bagaimana yaa..." Temari bingung harus berkata apa, tentu saja ia tidak mau kalau nantinya _fans _dari seorang Cherish mencegatnya di tengah jalan atau sekedar memboikot acaranya karena perkataannya yang cukup _ngawur. _

Tiba-tiba saja Cherish terbahak, "_Nani? _Aku hanya bercanda, jangan dianggap serius Te-_neechan_. Kau ini hahaha."

Temari _sweatdrop_, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali pada posisinya sambil menghela napas lega. _Tung ting. _Tanda sms masuk mulai memenuhi ruangan. Temari cukup kaget dengan banyaknya sms yang masuk dari para pendengar Karakuri. 500 pesan lebih diterima olehnya.

"Wow, Cherish kau punya banyak pertanyaan untuk dijawab, siapkan suaramu!"

"_Well, _kalau suaraku habis aku tinggal meminta Te-_neechan_ untuk menggantikanku kan? Hahaha."

Temari langsung sumringah. "_Honto ni?" _

"_Iie," _ujarnya sembari memeletkan lidah.

"Baiklah, baiklah terserah kau saja, oke langsung ke pertanyaan pertama."

Cherish manggut-manggut. "Cherish-_san_, berapa umurmu untuk tahun ini, dan kalau kau ulang tahun tanggal 28 maret nanti kado apa yang kau inginkan? Salam _kawaii _dari Momoka Kudoka. Silahkan menjawab."

"Untuk tahun ini aku genap berusia 18 tahun, hey hey kalian tahu tanggal ultahku tapi kenapa tahunnya tidak tahu? Wah wah, hmm. Kado? Aku ingin makan _chocolate fudges _dengan jamur _truffle _di atasnya, yah itulah salah satunya. Hehe," jawabnya.

"Wow, Momoka-_chan_, kurasa kau akan terkena kanker setelah menuruti perkataan idolamu ini. Jamur _truffle? _Kupikir itu harganya bisa mencapai serautus dolar kan?" tanya Temari retoris. Ia melanjutkan ke pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Dari si _cuteeyNyanNyanChan.._astaga namamu susah sekali, jadi harus kupanggil apa ini? Um, baiklah Nyan-_chan_ saja. Cherish-_neesan_ sekarang kau bersekolah dimana dan dikelas apa, lalu siapa nama aslimu? Aku bertanya kepada teman-temanku tapi mereka selalu mempermainkanku, aku cari tahu di internet tapi malah komputerku rusak. Hiks, jawab yaaa. Nah silahkan," ujar Temari. _Kasihan sekali satu ini._

"_V__ous êtes__très__bon_ Te-_neechan_, _merci __magnifique__,_" Gadis itu lalu meletakkan kembali gitarnya dan kembali pada posisi pewenya. "Hm, harus kumulai dari mana ya? baiklah, sebenarnya dari dulu aku tetap bersekolah di Jepang, tapi aku harus cuti selama satu tahun untuk _something urgent _di Perancis dan London. Jadi kalau alian tanya aku sekarang bersekolah dimana, jawabannya masih tetap sama yaitu Konoha International School. Untuk kelasnya itu ra-ha-sia. Silahkan cari sendiri yaa!" jawabnya riang.

"Tadi itu artinya apa ya? Haha, oh ya lalu siapa nama aslimu?"

Cherish nampak mengerling pada Temari. "Tadi artinya itu 'kau sangat baik Te-_neechan_, dan terima kasih untukmu Te-_neechan_ yang cantik'. Haha, nama asliku? Akan kuberitahu di akhir _segment _kita nanti saja. Biasa, _it won't fun if I say it now, right? Next _Te-_neechan_!"

"Aduh aku jadi malu, nah nah ini ada satu sms yang lumayan err...mengena mungkin ya? Dan kau Cherish, harus dan wajib untuk menjawabnya, _deal?_" goda Temari.

Cherish mendesah pelan, ia merasakan _feeling _tidak enak. Dan benar saja, terbukti!

"Cherish-_san_ apa kau sudah punya pacar? Dari Konohamaru Sarutobi."

GLEK. Benar kan? _Bocah sialan itu benar-benar cari mati! _Batin innernya yang daritadi terus berteriak memaki bocah Sarutobi itu. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya tidak mau terus dikejar para wartawan dan paparazzi kurang kerjaan kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ditambah lagi dengan masa lalunya yang cukup err...barbar mungkin? Bocah itu, ya ia adalah sepupunya yang super duper kelewat nakal padahal sudah di tingkat SMP.

Lama pertanyaan tidak dijawab, Temari mulai menemukan kejanggalan. Ia menyeringai sambil menunjukkan raut keponya. "Wah, wah kenapa lama sekali dijawabnya Cherish? Hm, aku tahu apa jawabannya kalau begini," ia terkikik pelan.

Cherish langsung salting walaupun masih bisa ia tutupi. Ya iyalah, jangan sebut ia cherish kalau ia tidak bisa akting!

"Baiklah baiklah akan kujawab spesial untuk SARUTOBI-san," ujarnya disertai penekanan pada namanya. Ia menghela napas panjang. Ia berdoa semoga saja laki-laki itu bisa mengerti posisinya. Yah, lagipula bodo amat dengan paparazzi kurang kerjaan itu. Yang penting kan hati #eyaaaaa.

"Ehem. Baiklah, ya benar aku sudah punya pacar, dia seorang atlet tepatnya."

"Wow, tidak kusangka kau sungguh menjawabnya. Baiklah tidak terasa waktu kita semakin habis disini. Sayang sekali yah Karakuri_ lovers_, kita harus berpisah dengan Cherish setelah ini, hiks hiks. Okeee stop a la sinetronnya, tapi ada satu hal nih yang kelewatan."

Cherish menaikkan alisnya bingung, "Apa?"

"Nama aslimu Cherish. Yah walaupun aku sudah tau siapa dirimu, tapi tetap saja bagi para pendengar setia yang ada di tempat dan alamnya masing-masing pasti juga ingin suatu kejelasan yang pasti berhubung Cherish adalah _the new hotties _yang fenomenal!" godanya.

"_Yare...Yare..._Te-_neechan_," ujar Cherish mengalah. "_Watashi wa honto ni namae wa—"_

"—Sakura Haruno _desu_."

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha International School terlihat cukup ramai di hari pertama sibuk untuk minggu ini. Di hari Senin ini seluruh murid mulai bergerombol dan membicarakan isu dan gosip yang tengah hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan. Para guru mulai menyiapkan materi di ruang guru untuk pengajaran pertama mereka di awal akhir liburan musim panas.

Para siswa mayoritas hanya duduk bersandar pada kursi taman dan bermalas-malasan, atau setidaknya bermain basket atau sebagainya untuk menghilangkan kejenuhan. Termasuk beberapa siswa yang kini tengah sibuk bertanding di lapangan basket. Meskipun masih pagi, pukul 9 pagi tepatnya, tapi kaus mereka sudah basah kuyup karena keringat. Kemeja putihnya entah kemana, dan jas yang seharusnya bertengger rapi kini bergelantung di antara kursi penonton.

"_Teme_! Oper padaku!" seru salah satu siswa berperawakan tinggi sekitar 169 cm berambut kuning jabrik serta kulit tan-nya. Ia terengah seraya mengacungkan tangan kirinya untuk memberi kode pada rekan setimnya untuk mengoperkan bola ke arahnya.

Tapi yang diberi isyarat malah mengacuhkannya dan terus saja melaju cepat untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Kiba, jaga Naruto di posisi kanan. Neji urus Sasuke, jangan biarkan dia memasukkan bolanya! Ayo cepat! Cepat!" seru laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir a la buah nanas yang terlihat serius tapi juga ogah-ogahan memberi pengarahan pada rekan timnya.

Laki-laki cantik berambut panjang yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Sasuke langsung melesat ke arah targetnya dan berusaha merebut bola di tangan pemuda itu. "Sial!" umpat pemuda itu saat tidak juga bisa untuk merebut bola. Alhasil, pemuda lain berambut hitam dengan model _raven_nya dengan suksesnya melesakkan bola yang dibawanya sedari tadi menuju ring tak jauh di depannya.

"_Nice shot! _Tapi lain kali operlah padaku,_ Teme_! Kau ini benar-benar ingin main sendiri. Kau itu punya tim!" protes si kuning jabrik.

"Berisik kau, _Dobe_. Lihat dulu posisimu sebelum kau meminta bola dariku," Ujar si pemuda berambut raven dengan gaya stoicnya.

"Naruto!" seru seseorang berambut coklat jabrik melempar satu botol air mineral.

"_Thanks _Kiba!" seru Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia segera menenggak habis isi ai dalam botolnya. Sesekali ia tersedak karena terburu-buru untuk minum.

"Ck. _Baka!_" sahut si manusia raven sambil meneguk air miliknya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Lebih lembutlah padaku, Sasuke! Kau ini benar-benar manusia es!" sahut Naruto lengkap dengan raut kesalnya. Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi penonton. "Ah, hari yang melelahkan~"

"Sasuke benar, Naruto. Posisimu itu sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk memenangkan timmu, lain kali lihat posisi dan siapa yang menjagamu dulu," sahut seseorang berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam klimisnya. Raut wajahnya yang kelewat datar dan terkadang menunjukkan senyum, membuat para gadis yang menjulukinya '_Prince of art' _harus berpikir dua kali untuk sekedar mencuri perhatian pemuda tampan ini.

Naruto mendengus kesal. "Bicara itu lebih mudah daripada prakteknya. Coba saja sana!"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Cuaca panas ini tidak baik untukku, aku lebih suka melihat kalian dari sini saja. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin berkeringat dan bau sepertimu ujung-ujungnya nanti."

Alis Naruto berkedut kesal. _apa dirinya sebau itu? _Ia mengendus pelan tubuhnya.

'_Yaks! Demi apapun, aku tidak pernah mengira sebau ini kalau sudah mandi matahari. Pantas saja aku ditolak terus oleh Sa-chan' _batinnya sambil memasang pose ingin muntah.

"Terbukti kan? Lebih baik kalian cepat membersihkan badan kalian sebelum masuk kelas, aku akan pergi duluan. _Bye guys!" _pamit si kulit pucat sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku celananya.

Satu per satu pemuda di lapangan tadi menuju kursi penonton dan segera mengambil kemaja putih dan jas biru mereka. "Kemana Sai?" tanya si rambut nanas.

"Paling juga ke studio lukis. Dasar mayat hidup itu ingin ku-abstrak-kan sekalian!" gerutu Naruto.

"Sebelum kau lakukan itu, kau dulu lah yang akan menjadi model lukisan abstraknya, Naruto! Hahaha!" sahut si Kiba terbahak. Sukses ia langsung dihajar lemparan botol oleh Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi," ujar si rambut raven sambil meloyor begitu saja.

"Aku heran, kenapa Sasuke seperti itu terus sih?" gumam Kiba bingung.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Jika ketahuan guru kita terlambat, pasti lebih menyusahkan lagi," sahut Shikamaru, si rambut nanas.

"Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menemui Hinata dulu setelah berganti pakaian," sahut si pemuda cantik lalu pergi begitu saja menuju ruang ganti klub basket.

"Haaah. Aku heran, kenapa aku bisa tahan terhadap sifat kalian yang kompleks ya? Aku ini ternyata hebat juga bisa menghadapi sikap menyebalkan kalian," gerutu Naruto lebih kepada pasrah dan bangga.

Kiba hanya terkikik mendengar curcolan Naruto lalu merangkul leher sobatnya itu ke ruang ganti. Belum juga sampai ke ruang ganti, perjalanan mereka harus terhenti karena mendengar obrolan dari kumpulan gadis 'penggosip' yang sedang heboh bercerita.

"Kalian sudah dengar? Kabarnya _dia_ akan kembali lagi kesini, dan hebohnya lagi _dia _bilang terang-terangan saat di Karakuri station tentang pacarnya!" ujar si gadis pertama.

"Aku sudah dengar! Senang juga sih sebenarnya _dia_ kembali, tapi bagaimana dengan hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" tanya si gadis kedua.

"Entahlah, tapi _dia_ bilang kalau pacarnya itu seorang atlet. Sasuke kan juga seorang atlet sepakbola, apakah itu artinya mereka masih menjalin hubungan?"

"Aku tidak yakin, memangnya kalian tidak ingat dulu bagaimana pertengkaran hebat mereka? Aku saja merinding sendiri melihatnya waktu itu."

"Aku juga, aku juga. Lalu siapa orangnya?" tanya si gadis pertama.

Naruto dan Kiba yang mencuri dengar perkataan mereka hanya diam tenang dan mendengarkan. Sesekali mereka melempar pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto merasa sesak dan lelah. Ia menghela napas panjang menyerah.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Kalau dia memang benar kembali, cukup kita sambut dengan baik saja kan? Tidak perlu kau risaukan!" bujuk Kiba menyemangati.

Naruto hanya melihat Kiba sambil tersenyum tipis lalu ia kembali fokus pada pikirannya sendiri. _Itupun kalau dia masih mau memaafkanku, aku pun tidak yakin akan dimaafkan olehnya. Haaah~ sebenarnya aku sangat merindukanmu Sa-chan._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Café Charlotte de Hanabi, 4 PM.**

Sakura Haruno duduk di salah satu kursi café yang bersebelahan dengan dinding kaca sambil menikmati suasana kota Tokyo di sore hari yang _yah_ cukup ia rindukan. Suasana kota ini ternyata masih sama saja dengan setahun lalu. Kacamata jalan yang masih bertengger manis di hidungnya sedikit ia longgarkan dan sampai akhirnya ia lepas sekedar untuk memijat bagian sekitar matanya yang terasa pegal.

"_S'il vous plaît profiter__de votre commande__belle dame__*__,"_ ucap salah satu _waitress _café membawa pesanan Sakura.

"_Merci*,_" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum ramah. Segera setelah itu sang _waitress _membungkuk hormat sebentar lalu pergi melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Ia menatap pesanannya berupa _Foie Gras* _dan _Coq au vin* _sebagai _main course _dan _Mocha Pots de Creme* _sebagai _dessert _untuk makan malamnya.

"_My favourite, ever!" _gumamnya terlebih kepada diri sendiri saat melihat hidangan yang menggiurkan di depan matanya. Segeranya ia mengambil pisau dan garpu dan memulai makan malamnya di café itu.

Ia terus menikmati makanannya sembari sesekali menerawang ke arah luar, pemandangan kota Tokyo yang lumayan ramai tapi tetap cantik. Tepat saat ia memulai potongan steaknya yang keempat, kedua matanya mendapati gerombolan pemuda yang sangat ia kenal tengah turun dari mobil sportnya masing-masing. Matanya memicing untuk memperjelas penglihatannya, dan memang benar itu adalah mereka.

Gadis itu mendengus sebal sekaligus bosan. Nafsu makannya hilang entah kenapa padahal makanannya masih terbilang utuh kecuali _Coq au vin _yang sudah terkikis seperdelapan bagian. "_Perfect timing_!" ujarnya sarkastik kepada lima pemuda yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya.

"Haaah, nafsu makanku langsung hilang seketika," ujarnya kesal sambil menyeruput _cappucino chocolate_ miliknya. Hampir saja ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya jika saja tidak ada suara dan tangan yang menegurnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" ujar seseorang tersebut.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya, ia mendengus lega dan bosan. "Hai," sapanya datar.

Terlihat pemuda berwajah _baby face _dengan rambut merah sedang tersenyum geli dan langsung menjatuhkan pantatnya di kursi depan Sakura. "Kenapa kau?" tanyanya santai sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ada, kau sendiri kenapa bisa disini, Sasori _senpai_?" tanya Sakura balik.

Sasori hanya mengedikkan bahu acuh tapi masih tersenyum. "Aku hanya ingin mampir untuk makan malam, tidak tahunya bertemu denganmu, Saki. Mungkin kita berjodoh? Haha."

"Haha lucu," ujar Sakura datar, lagi. "_Well, _nafsu makanku sudah hilang, _by the way."_

"Aku tahu, karena itu aku tanya padamu tadi 'kenapa'. Nah, daripada mukamu ditekuk terus lebih baik kau menemaniku _dinner _untuk sekali ini," ujar Sasori _innocent._ Ia langsung memanggil waitress yang tadi dan memesan makanan.

Sakura hanya melotot, "Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Seenaknya saja menyuruhku, aku mau pulang. Aku sudah bilang kan, _I've done!_" ujarnya terdengar histeris yang dibalas oleh tawa Sasori.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, Saki. Kenapa kau gunakan aku alatmu, ha?"

Sakura sedikit gugup, sedikit banyak ia mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan ini.

"A—apa? Kapan aku melakukannya?" tanyanya pura-pura bingung.

"Sudahlah, Saki. Walaupun kau seorang _perfect actrees, _nyatanya kau tidak segitu sempurna di mataku, karena kau tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong padaku. Aku mendengar siaranmu dengan Temari di Karakuri kemarin, kenapa kau bilang kalau aku adalah pacarmu?" ujarnya dengan nada menggoda. Langsung saja wajah Sakura ber_blushing _ria.

"Si—siapa bilang? Che, kau terlalu percaya diri _senpai,_" ujarnya tak mau kalah.

"Kau bilang kau itu punya pacar, tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau bilang pacarmu seorang atlet, memang siapa lagi orang yang kau kenal dan dekat yang menjadi atlet selain aku, hm? Sasuke? Kukira kau sudah 'selesai' dengannya, kan?"

Sakura tergagap tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Sasori. Ia beberapa kali membuka mulutnya seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi nyatanya tidak ada satu patah pun kalimat yang keluar. Akhirnya ia menyerah. "_Ok! Fine! You got me, senpai!" _ujarnya histeris, lagi.

Sasori menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Tapi _senpai_, kumohon jangan beritahu siapapun mengenai ini, ya?" rayu Sakura.

"..."

"_Senpai_? _Onegai~ _anggap saja kau sudah menjadi penyelamatku dari para laki-laki yang terus menerorku untuk menjadi pacarnya. _Senpai_~"

"..."

"_Senpaaaii_~ kenapa tidak dijawab sih, ayolah bantulah _kohai _mu yang super _kawaii _ini, baiklah aku akan melakukan apa pun yang kau inginkan, _I promise_!"

Bibir Sasori mulai membentuk lengkungan senyum, tapi entah kenapa senyum itu mencurigakan bagi Sakura. "Err..._Senpai_?"

"Baiklah! Kau sendiri yang bilang akan melakukan apapun untukku kan? Aku sudah memikirkan apa saja itu, " jawab Sasori sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke punggung kursi. Ia memberikan seringai tipis.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau HARUS menjadi selayaknya kekasihku. Aku tidak mau melihatmu syuting dengan adegan ciuman bersama aktor lain. Saat aku ada pertandingan sepakbola, kau harus memakai kaus yang sama dengan nomor punggungku, 7. Dan selama kau tidak bersamaku, jangan urai rambutmu dan memakai pakaian minim. Aku tidak mau kekasihku yang seksi dan terkenal ini menjadi incaran lelaki lain. Bagaimana, _deal?"_

Sakura menganga tak percaya dengan syarat-syarat yang diajukan oleh Sasori. Belum apa-apa saja sudah seperti ini. "_S—senpai_, kita ini hanya pura-pura. Tidak bisakah kau cabut permintaan pertamamu tadi? Kalau setiap film yang kumainkan tidak boleh beradegan ciuman dengan aktor lain, aku bisa dipecat saat itu juga!"

Sasori diam sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan memandang Sakura intimidasi.

"Ta—tapi_ senpai_, aku tidak bisa—"

"Jangan bibir," potong Sasori.

"Apa?"

"Selama tidak berciuman bibir, aku rasa tak masalah. Baiklah! Sekarang mari kita mulai _dinner _perdana kita, Sa—bukan, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu _ma Cherry."_

BLUSH. Sakura langsung memerah total wajahnya. Demi perawakan aduhai bibinya, Tsunade, ia berani bertaruh ia mulai merasakan kembali perasaan yang sudah dipendamnya selama dua tahun belakangan.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

Review, please? :D

.

.

.

**Author's note :**

Bonjour minna~! Hallo! Sakurazawa Ai disini. Aaaa...Ehem! Mau ngomong apa nih? *garuk2 idung. _Yo weslah_, nggak akan banyak omong lagi. Cuma pengen bilang,.._.thanks for reading to all of you!_ :3

*_ S'il vous plaît profiter__de votre commande__belle dame_= silahkan menikmati pesanan Anda nona cantik.

*_Merci _= terima kasih.

*_ Foie Gras _= hati angsa yang dijadikan pasta, bisa disajikan berbagai cara mulai dari digoreng, dipanggang, dibakar bersama saus khas perancis hingga dicampurkan bersama sandwhich.

_*Coq au vin _= kaki ayam yang dimasak bersama anggur merah dalam waktu yang cukup lama, serta beberapa iris jamur dan saus khas perancis yang turut disajikan.

*_ Mocha Pots de Creme _= salah satu dessert, sekilas mirip kopi, tapi rasa cokelatnya sangat kental dan padat, serta perpaduan whiped cream di atasnya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Replay's time!**_

_Hayashi Hana-chan : Aiih...thanks so much ne, Hana-chan :D hoho,, tenang nanti bakal diulas kok 'kenapa' dan 'apa'nya :D _

_Kazuran : Yey! Aku lebih suka lagi karena kamu udah suka :D Iya, dulunya pacaran ;)_

_Guest : Ho ho ho...Jangan dibuat bingung, santae sajaaahh :D Hmm, hubungannya, yah? Apa yaaaa? wkwk :D_

_Mastin goooooddd : Yuppy! Ini sudah lanjut :D_

_Dance in storm : Sasusaku apa Sasosaku yaa? (hehe) Main pair tetep Sasusaku, tapi slight Sasosaku ho ho XD_

_Hanazono yuri : Wokeyy, ini sudah lanjut! :D_

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san  
**

**A fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**NB : If there are such misstypo(s) or maybe OOC and etc. It just my errancy :D  
**

**Do not like? Just go back, pal :)**

_**Bonne lecture tout! :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 2**

_-Saat kau memutuskan untuk 'kembali', ada dua hal pasti yang harus kau jalani. Bertahan atau berubah-_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Apartemen Diamond, nomor 283.**

Seorang gadis berambut bak gulalinya nampak sibuk dengan barang bawaannya yang menghabiskan banyak koper. Ia baru saja pindah ke apartemen barunya ini, dengan dalih 'lebih aman disini, dan sendiri itu nyaman' meskipun dalih abalnya itu sama sekali bertolak belakang dengan fakta yang akan terjadi nantinya. Seorang aktris baru terlebih menjadi salah satu _new hotties, _begitulah para wartawan gosip katakan, memilih untuk tinggal sendiri di salah satu apartemen standar dengan pengawasan _security_ super ketat yang cukup luas akan menjadi mangsa empuk pemberitaan di media massa. Tapi, apakah dirinya sendiri memikirkan hal itu?

"Tidak, aku tidak peduli dan aku senang tinggal disini," ujar Sakura Haruno a.k.a Cherish pada lawan bicara di ponselnya. Ia masih sibuk meletakkan _make up _dan berlusin-lusin pakaiannya dari koper besar berwana merah _maroon._ Setelah ketidaksengajaan bertemu dengan salah satu _senpai_ sekaligus menjadikan _senpai_-nya itu kekasih 'palsu' atas dirinya, ia langsung berinisiatif untuk segera pindah ke apartemen ini. Alasan? Setidaknya ia akan cukup aman disini. _Kuharap begitu. _

"_Sakura Haruno, jangan keras kepala! Bagaimana kalau para paparazzi itu mulai mengikutimu?" _teriak sang lawan bicara dengan sedikit emosi.

Sakura hanya mendengus pelan. "Sudahlah Tsunade _ba-chan _kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu kan? _Kaa-chan _saja sudah setuju kalau aku tinggal disini," kilahnya malas.

"_Ck, aku memang tidak bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Mebuki, baiklah yang terpenting kau harus terus berhati-hati dan jangan lakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi!" _

"_Wakattaaaa..._kau berkata seperti itu seolah-olah aku selalu melakukan hal aneh saja _baa-chan, _oh ya bagaimana kabar Dan _oji _setelah aku kembali ke Jepang_?_" tanya Sakura sambil mencomot buah kiwi potong yang terlihat segar di atas meja ruang tamunya.

Tsunade terdengar mendesah pasrah disana. _"Jangan ingatkan aku lagi. Orang itu lama-lama bisa membuatku gila, haaah aku sampai pusing dengan tingkahnya!"_

Sakura terkekeh, ia hapal betul bagaimana sifat pamannya itu. Walaupun sudah berkepala tiga, namun tetap saja berjiwa muda. Sudah tahu punya riwayat jantung lemah, tetap saja _oji-san-_nya itu ngotot untuk melakukan olahraga berat seperti sepakbola, basket, atau marathon. "Lebih tepatnya gila karena cinta kan? Cieee, hahaha! Ya sudahlah, aku harus beres-beres dulu, nanti kutelpon lagi, ok? _Love you ba-chan!_"

Klik. Sakura memutuskan permbicaraan dan langsung bersiap untuk perang dunia lagi melawan tumpukan bajunya yang sungguh tidak tahu sampai kapan ia selesai merapikannya. Tapi ada satu hal yang pasti. Seragam sekolahnya lengkap dengan jas biru dongkernya itu sudah rapi dan wangi, hanya siap untuk digunakan. Ia mendekati seragam sekolahnya dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Well well, seems like tomorrow never dies. Never be patient to see all of your face,_" gumamnya.

* * *

Sakura tahu sekali ia kembali kesini takkan ada yang akan berjalan dengan mulus. Karena ia tahu itulah, ia juga memang sudah siap dengan segala hal yang akan menimpanya. Memang pada dasarnya dari dulu ia tak pernah ambil pusing. Dikerjai? Sudah biasa. Diceramahi? Itu makanannya sehari-hari. Bertengkar? Ia sudah lebih dari _khatam_ untuk hal itu. Tapi jangan sepenuhnya menyalahkan dirinya. Salahkan orang-orang yang mencari masalah dengannya.

Sakura telah bersiap di dalam mobil sport merah maroon miliknya. Ia memakai seragam lengkapnya dengan rapi, _well it's not really well actually. _Dua kancing teratas kemeja putihnya dibiarkan terbuka, mengekspos kalung kristal miliknya. Rambut sepunggungnya dikepang longgar miring ke depan. Ia sengaja membiarkan anak rambut disekitar pelipisnya untuk terurai.

_Lipgloss _rasa strawberry turut menghiasi bibir _peach_ miliknya. Dan sentuhan terakhir yang ia berikan adalah kacamata coklat besar yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Mulai saat ini ia diperbolehkan oleh Ibunya untuk membawa mobil ke sekolah. Yah, meskipun melalui perdebatan yang cukup sengit antara ia dengan Tsunade. Padahal, Mebuki—Ibu Sakura—saja tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Yah, terkadang Sakura juga bingung kenapa Tsunade terlalu sensitif dan protektif padanya. Tetapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bagaimana cara Tsunade memarahi dan menegur sifat keras kepalanya itu seakan wanita itu adalah Ibu dari Sakura sendiri. Mungkin, itu dikarenakan Bibinya itu masih belum juga dikarunia seorang anak, jadilah ia hanya maklum dan berusaha mematuhi tiap perintah darinya, meskipun tidak sedikit juga yang dilanggarnya.

Setelah sekitar lima belas menit mengemudi, akhirnya ia sampai di halaman sekolahnya dan segera memarkir mobilnya. Dari kaca mobilnya saja ia sudah bisa menduga hampir seluruh pasang mata tengah menatapnya. Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dengan anggun serta melepas kacamatanya dan memberi akses pada semua orang untuk dapat melihat sepasang _emerald _yang tersembunyi dibalik sepasang kacamata itu.

Gadis itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan tersenyum tipis.

"_Naaahh...what are you gonna say to me my lovely school?" _gumamnya.

Seluruh mata tertuju pada sosoknya. _Well_, ia memang sudah memilik reputasi disini. Yang pasti tidak sepenuhnya _baik._ Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya? Terlebih ia telah menjadi _seseorang_ sekarang. Namun, justru karena faktor itu jalan yang akan dilaluinya akan bertambah sulit dan tidak akan semulus perjalanan karirnya yang secara mudah ia gapai hanya dalam satu tahun.

Ia berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Menuju loker lamanya—yang ajaibnya terlihat sangat bersih dan rapi dengan buku pelajaran di dalamnya—. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya siapa yang sudah dengan baik hati merawat lokernya. Karena setahunya populasi di sekolah ini lebih suka bersifat individual dan egois. Kecuali satu orang, setidaknya itu menurutnya dan mengacu pada masa lalu. Ia tersenyum miris. _Yah, sudahlah. _Ia memasukkan sepatu dan diganti dengan _uwabaki_, serta mengambil buku-buku pelajaran yang sudah ia tahu sebelumnya. Baru saja ia akan menutup lokernya, ia mendapati sebuah kertas berwarna pink yang berbentuk seperti amplop. Ia meraih kertas tersebut dan membaca isinya.

_Maafkan aku karena sudah lancang menyentuh lokermu. Dan selamat datang kembali ke sekolah ini Sakura-chan. Okaeri..._

Sakura tersenyum tipis saat membaca isinya. Meskipun dari anonim, dilihat dari gaya tulisannya ia sudah tahu persis siapa pengirim surat ini. Ia simpan kertasnya pada saku jasnya dan melenggang pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah. Semua orang otomatis menyingkir seolah memberikan jalan namun semua hanya diam. Bukan karena mereka menganggap ia sebagai putri, tapi karena mereka tidak ada yang berani membuat masalah dengannya. Dan beginilah dirinya, tertawa miris dalam hati saat menyadari ia memang sama sekali tidak memiliki teman. Ada sebenarnya, tapi dulu. Itupun bisa dihitung jari.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Masuklah," ujar seseorang bersuara berat dari dalam ruangan. Sakura membuka pintu dan ber_ojigi_ singkat kepada orang itu dan mengambil duduk.

"Selamat datang kembali di Konoha International School, Sakura Haruno."

"_Arighato gozaimashita_, Hiruzen-_sama_. Jadi, di kelas mana saya akan ditempatkan? Apakah masih sama seperti yang dulu?" tanya Sakura langsung ke inti permasalahan namun masih menggunakan etika yang sopan. Agaknya orang yang dipanggil Hiruzen itu sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan yang cukup signifikan dari murid yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Aku sedikit terkejut melihatmu sekarang. Aku jadi terheran sendiri, apakah muridku ini adalah murid yang dulu selalu menyusahkanku? Hm...kau bisa memilih kelasmu sendiri," ujarnya.

Sakura memandang Hiruzen—sang kepala sekolah—dengan sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Saya jadi merasa memiliki hutang yang tak akan pernah terbalaskan pada Anda. Jika Anda mengijinkan, saya ingin ditempatkan ke kelas lama saya saja."

Hiruzen tertawa kecil. Ia menyandarkan punggung rentanya ke punggung kursi putar. "Hutangmu sudah terbayarkan seperdelapannya. Untuk sisanya kau bisa segera melunasinya dengan mempertahankan sikapmu yang seperti ini. Baiklah, akan kukatakan pada Kurenai-_sensei _untuk mengantarmu kesana," ujar Hiruzen terdengar lebih santai.

Tak lama kemudian, Kurenai Yuuhi—salah satu _sensei _yang pernah mengajar Sakura di pelajaran kimia— memasuki ruang kepala sekolah dan ber_ojigi_ sopan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang kini sudah berdiri dengan _gesture_ sopan dan memberi salam pada Kurenai. Alis wanita cantik itu sedikit terangkat, terkejut. "Oh, kau Haruno," ucapnya.

"_Ohayo gozaimashita_, Kurenai-_sensei_." Sakura membungkuk sedikit memberi salam.

"_Sensei_, tolong antarkan Haruno ke kelasnya," ucap Hiruzen.

"_Ano_...kelas yang baru atau yang lama, Hiruzen-_sama_?" tanya Kurenai sopan.

"Kelas yang lama. Kelas 2B—ah bukan, maksudku kelas 3B."

Tanpa perlu banyak bertanya lagi, Kurenai mengundurkan diri sambil mempersilahkan Sakura untuk mengikuti dirinya, meskipun yaah...itu tidak dibituhkan mengingat ia masih hapal betul dimana letaknya. Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Sakura ditempatkan di kelas 3 walaupun ia cuti sekolah, jawabannya adalah ia mengikuti _home schooling_ di London dan Perancis dengan dibina oleh salah satu guru utusan KIS—Anko Mitarashi. Saat ia memulai cuti sekolahnya di KIS—tepatnya saat memasuki tahun ajaran baru untuk kenaikan kelas, ia yang seharusnya menjadi siswi kelas 2B di sekolahnya tersebut harus menjadi murid sekolah melalui _home schooling_. Tentu saja ia tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran karena cuti.

"Jadi Haruno, bagaimana kabarmu?" Kurenai membuka pembicaraan.

"Saya baik-baik saja, _sensei_. Terima kasih untuk bertanya, lalu bagaimana dengan Anda sendiri?" ucap Sakura ramah.

Kurenai tersenyum tipis. "Sama sepertimu, kau tahu aku merasa hidupku lebih tenang saat kau memilih untuk cuti sekolah. Kau juga pasti masih ingat hampir setiap hari aku dipanggil Hiruzen-_sama_ untuk menjelaskan kelakuan aneh-anehmu itu semenjak aku menjadi wali kelasmu di kelas 1."

Mendengar ucapan _sensei_nya, ia jadi bernostalgia. Saat itu ia masih di kelas satu dan terlibat masalah pertengkaran dengan salah satu siswi kelas dua bernama Kin Tsuchi. Masalahnya adalah Kin mengerjai Sakura di toilet perempuan—mengguyur gadis itu dengan air bekas pel— yang berujung pada kemarahan Sakura yang langsung menerjang Kin di kantin sekolah. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ia menumpahkan satu mangkok ramen berserta kuahnya ke kepala Kin ditambah dengan semprotan kecap, saus tomat, dan cuka. Jadilah Kin berteriak heboh sambil mengaduh karena semprotan saus mengenai kedua matanya. Well, keterlaluan memang, karena itulah ia langsung dipanggil untuk menghadap kepala sekolah. Saat itu ia masih ingat benar apa yang ia ucapkan pada Kin.

_Sekali kau berani mengusikku, jangan salahkan aku jika aku membalasmu lebih buruk dari yang kau lakukan!_

Sakura tergelak, lalu tertawa kecil. "Hihihi...Anda benar. Maafkan saya atas kelakuan buruk saya dimasa lalu."

Agaknya kini Kurenai harus dibuat beberapa kali terkejut atas perubahan sikap Sakura. Ia melirik salah satu muridnya itu dengan kedua alis yang terangkat sempurna. "Hm? Tidak biasanya kau meminta maaf. Aku hampir tidak pernah mendengarnya malah. Jadi, apakah satu tahun di London dan Perancis membuatmu berubah menjadi gadis baik-baik, Haruno?"

Sakura menoleh pada Kurenai. Memasang wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat. "_Are_? Dari dulu sebenarnya saya itu gadis yang baik, _sensei_. Hanya saja kelakuan saya yang bandel dan tempramen saya itu membuat _image_ saya buruk. Hm...entahlah, mungkin perkataan _sensei_ ada benarnya juga," jelasnya sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Kurenai menggangguk paham seraya berhenti di depan kelas yang cukup lengang, mungkin murid yang lain masih berkeliaran entah dimana. "Ah, kau benar. Baiklah ini dia kelasmu, Haruno. Semoga kau betah belajar disini."

"Anda mengatakan seolah saya adalah murid baru, _sensei_. Terima kasih."

"Oh ya, sebenarnya aku juga cukup terkejut saat tahu-tahu kau sudah menjadi aktris sekarang, jadi aku menagih cerita darimu, Haruno. Dan juga pertahankan sikapmu itu, ok?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu membungkuk hormat. "_Ha'i_!"

.

.

Ino Yamanaka mendengus pelan saat ia melihat seorang gadis berambut _pink_ memasuki kelasnya. Ia sedikit terkejut saat Cherish yang katanya aktris muda berbakat itu adalah salah satu saingannya di masa lalu, entahlah mungkin sampai sekarang juga masih. _Haruno? Cih! _Ejeknya dalam hati. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan melipat kedua tangannya ke dada. Pandangannya lurus pada gadis yang sekarang tengah memberikan salam formal selayaknya murid pindahan. Ia menatap tajam pada gadis tersebut sambil sesekali mendengus kasar. Dan ketika kedua mata berbeda manik itu bertemu, salah satu empunya mata memandangnya seakan mengatakan _'kau lagi, eh?'_ dan disambut oleh tatapan mata yang lain seakan menjawab '_nothing to do with you'_ sambil mengulaskan seringai tipis.

"Cih!" entah sudah berapa kalinya gadis pirang itu berdecih.

Ia tetap mengikuti gerak tubuh Sakura yang menuju ke arah bangku di sampingnya, yang sebelum ini diduduki oleh seorang gadis Hyuuga.

"_Long time no see, pig-chan_," ujar Sakura lirih tapi masih terdengar oleh Ino. Gadis _pink_ itu mengulaskan senyum santainya yang diartikan sebuah ejekan oleh Ino.

"_Unfortunately, I wish you never back, forehead!_" balas Ino sengit.

Bukannya reaksi marah dan tempramen yang biasa ia keluarkan dulu, kini gadis berjuluk _forehead _itu malah terkikik pelan. "Uuuhh~ sayang sekali ya, _Pig-chan_. Doa jelek tidak akan terkabul lho~" balasnya santai.

Setelahnya Ino tidak membalas lagi. Ia masih terlalu kesal dengan tingkah gadis Haruno itu entah itu dulu ataupun sekarang. _Well_, walaupun faktanya mereka tidak pernah terlibat adu mulut ataupun perkelahian secara langsung, tapi mereka selalu mencamkan bahwa Haruno dan Yamanaka adalah saingan abadi, setidaknya di bidang seni teater di kelas satu dulu. Dan kebencian serta kekesalannya kian bertambah saat mengetahui Sakura Haruno adalah Cherish yang notabene aktris remaja yang terkenal itu. Itu berarti ia sudah kalah jauh darinya. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang dengan santai bersedekap dan memperhatikan Izumo-_sensei_ yang menerangkan pelajaran Sejarah Jepang. Terbersit ide untuk memojokkan gadis _pink_ itu.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Haruno. Tempat yang kau duduki itu adalah milik Hyuuga. Jika kau mengerti maksudku," ujar Ino memulai aksinya. Tentu saja yang dimaksudkan oleh Ino adalah 'pindah atau keluar'. Secara Hyuuga adalah orang yang terkenal angkuh dan tidak suka berbagi apalagi toleransi, jika yang dimaksud adalah si sulung—Neji Hyuuga. Tapi...Oh, yang benar saja, memang sebegitu tidak peka kah ia terhadap sifat dan tabiat Haruno satu itu?

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura santai sambil menopang dagu.

Ino mendengus. "Kupikir kau tidak akan selamban itu untuk mengetahui apa yang kumaksud, bukan? Kecuali jika kemunculanmu sebagai seorang _aktris_ sudah membuatmu menjadi bodoh, Nona."

Sakura meliriknya sekilas lalu terkikik. "Tentu saja aku tahu apa yang kaumaksud, Yamanaka. Tapi, kenapa kau pikir kalau aku akan peduli? Dan hei, apakah sebegitu irinya kau padaku sampai-sampai mengeluarkan nada itu padaku, hm? Jangan terlalu sibuk untuk melayangkan tatapan, nada, dan juga ancaman sirik padaku, kalau kau ingin menyaingiku. Karena apa? Kau hanya akan membuang waktumu itu, Nona Yamanaka."

_Check mate, girl. _Ino terdiam. Rahangnya mengeras. Keningnya berkerut. Dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. _Bloody hell! _Innernya menjerit kesal.

GREKK.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan beberapa siswa berjumlah enam dan seorang siwi berambut indigo panjang memasuki kelas. Berbeda dengan keenam pemuda yang terlihat kelewat santai saat ditanyai oleh Izumo mengenai darimana saja mereka sampai terlambat masuk kelas, siswi yang dikenal bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf sebelum akhirnya diperbolehkan untuk duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Baru saja mereka berbalik sontak tatapan terkejut tercetak lengkap di keenam orang tersebut. Kenapa bukan tujuh pasang? Karena yang satu pasang lagi hanya sibuk melayangkan tatapan datar tapi tajam pada gadis yang kini menempati tempat Hinata.

"Ah ya, sepertinya aku lupa mengatakannya pada kalian. Haruno sudah kembali bersekolah mulai hari ini," ujar Izumo.

Neji memicing tajam pada Sakura yang terlihat bosan. "_Sensei_, kurasa Anda sudah salah menempatkan tempat duduk orang."

"Oh, benarkah? Dan siapa yang sudah salah kutempatkan, Hyuuga?" balas Izumo tegas.

"Anda sudah salah menempatkan Haruno, S_ensei_. Seharusnya itu adalah kursi milik Hinata, dan bangku kami. Jadi bisa Anda pindahkan dia?" ucap Neji datar.

Sakura menyeringai tipis dalam kondisi bosannya. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya, "_Sumimasen_, Izumo-_sensei_!"

"Ya, Haruno?" Izumo mengalihkan arahan matanya pada Sakura.

"Saya rasa ucapan dari Hyuuga-_san_ benar, jadi Anda bisa memindahkanku ke bangku belakang_, Sensei_," ujarnya dibuat sebijak dam semanis mungkin.

Neji memicing semakin tidak suka. _Benar-bener munafik ulung! _

"Tidak. Haruno tetap akan kutempatkan disitu karena dia memiliki _miopi_. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau pindah ke bangku belakang bersama Rock Lee, Hyuuga?" ujar Izumo sekali lagi, tegas.

Rahang Neji mengeras. "Anda tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan sesuka hati, _Sensei_. Kurasa itu termasuk pilih kasih terhadap murid, bukan? Kalau memang Haruno memiliki _miopi_, dia bisa memakasi kacamata atau kontak lensa. Tidak perlu sampai mengusir orang lain dari tempat yang seharusnya, bukan?" jelas Neji panjang lebar sambil terang-terangan menyindir Sakura.

"Kalau dengan mengusir orang lain agar kau bisa mendudukinya bersama sepupumu dan mengklaim kalau tempat ini adalah teritorimu, kupikir semua orang akan setuju padaku jika kau lebih buruk dariku yang kau sebut sebagai _'pencuri tempat'_ bukan, Hyuuga-_san_? Dan apakah perbuatanmu itu bisa disebut adil, hm?" balas Sakura tak kalah pedas dan sengitnya. Ia memang belum terlalu mengenal Neji ataupun Hinata, karena dulu sewaktu kelas satu mereka berdua ada di kelas berbeda. Tapi mengenai ucapan Sakura tentang Neji, itu sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan murid bahkan sampai sekarang.

Neji diam. Ah, tidakkah sadar bahwa ia sekarang tengah seorang diri di depan kelas? Padahal keenam orang lainnya saja sudah menuju tempatnya masing-masing.

"Cukup! Hyuuga, segera pergi ke tempatmu bersama Rock Lee. Dan Haruno, tempatmu tetap disitu."

Sakura tersenyum semanis mungkin. "_Wakatta, Sensei. Arighato_!"

Hinata berjalan sedikit canggung ke meja bangkunya. Mulai sekarang ia akan sebangku dengan gadis yang dulu disebut-sebut sebagai biang onar itu dan tidak lagi bersama kakaknya, Neji. Hm...seharusnya ia merasa tidak enak dan sedih, bukan? Jika kenyataannya ia harus terpisah dengan kakaknya yang selama ini selalu saja duduk dengannya. Tetapi...nyatanya ia merasa senang, dan lega?

"Ehm...Ha—halo, Haruno-_san_. Perkenalkan, aku Hinata Hyuuga," ujar Hinata sopan sambil mengulurkan tangan kanan setibanya ia mendudukkan diri di kursi samping Sakura.

Sakura menoleh, dan balas tersenyum ramah. "Hai, Hyuuga-_san_. Aku Sakura Haruno, kau bisa memanggilku cukup dengan Sakura saja. Mohon bantuannya, ya!"

Terkejut? Tentu saja! Gadis itu pikir, seseorang yang dicap sebagai biang onar itu orang yang menakutkan dan menjengkelkan seperti yang orang-orang bicarakan. Tapi, apa yang ia lihat kini adalah seorang gadis yang ramah dan menyenangkan. Terlihat dari bagaimana cara ia berkata dan tersenyum.

_Tapi, dia kan seorang aktris? Bisa saja dia berakting dengan baik seperti ini, kan? _Kata batinnya mulai meracau.

_Tidak! Itu tidak benar. Aku tahu benar mana yang pura-pura dan tulus. Dan aku yakin, kalau Haruno-san adalah orang yang baik! _Sergah batinnya lagi.

"Ba—baiklah, _ano_...bolehkah kupanggil Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata gugup, takut kalau gadis ini tersinggung.

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menggangguk. "Tentu saja! Baiklah, kau juga ya! Bagaimana dengan Hinata, hm?"

Hinata mulai ikut terbawa suasana hangat dengannya. "Uhm! Tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_! Hehe."

Naruto mengamati air muka Neji yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat lalu memperhatikan bagaimana cara pemuda itu duduk dengan emosi di samping Rock Lee. Sejujurnya, ia sangat ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Kalau bisa ia akan membawa _confetti_ dari toko terdekat dan meletuskannya tepat di depan muka Hyuuga itu. _Hell_, tidak setiap hari—bukan, hampir tidak ada orang yang pernah bisa mengalahkan ego si sulung Hyuuga itu apalagi hanya dengan argumen. Dan kali ini? _Voila_! Seorang penghuni lama KIS datang kembali dan sukses meruntuhkan _pride_ yang selama ini selalu dijaga baik-baik olehnya. Hebat...hebat sekali. Naruto berani bertaruh, jika yang mempermalukan Neji adalah laki-laki, pemuda itu pasti akan membuat perhitungan dengannya. _Bad habbit? That's him._

Sayang beribu sayang, lawannya kali ini adalah Sakura Haruno. Selain gadis pembuat masalah yang selalu setia menghangatkan kursi panas di ruang kepala sekolah dan mantan kekasih dari Sasuke Uchiha, gadis itu juga seorang aktris muda yang akhir-akhir ini mulai naik daun. Tentu saja berbeda lagi situasinya sekarang. Ia adalah laki-laki, dan membuat perhitungan dengan perempuan hanya karena kalah berkata adalah hal tabu baginya.

_So, what will you gonna do, dude? _

Cengiran rubah Naruto seketika menghilang ketika ia mendapati Neji dan Sasuke memandang tajam ke arahnya. Ia berdehem pelan menghilangkan rasa groginya sebelum akhirnya ia menggangguk mengerti. Dari sudut mata, ia masih bisa melihat jelas Neji seakan membacakan mantra _voodoo_ melalui tatapan matanya pada Sakura yang asyik tertawa dengan Hinata, dan juga Sasuke yang justru melayangkan tatapan bak _predator_nya pada Neji. Neji melirik sekilas ke arah kanannya dan menemukan Sasuke tengah menatap intens dan tajam ke arahnya. Ia mendengus kecil lalu kembali ke bukunya.

Sasuke berhenti menatap Neji dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia sesekali melirik Sakura yang kini sudah mulai memperhatikan Izumo kembali. Terlihat sekali gadis itu merasa bosan setengah mati. Berkali-kali ia menopang dagu, memilin rambut, dan bahkan menguap kecil. Sasuke tahu benar, pelajaran yang paling Sakura benci adalah Aljabar dan Sejarah. Ia masih ingat betul dengan ucapan Sakura saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu.

_Hei, Sasuke-kun. Kita itu hidup untuk menyongsong masa depan, bukan untuk selalu menengok ke belakang seakan kita baru saja putus cinta dan tidak bisa move on! Aku heran, wajar saja kan kalau aku tidak tahu mengetahui sejarah, aku kan tidak hidup di masa itu!_

Alasan klise dan mengada-ada. Itulah Sakura yang ia kenal dulu. Sayang, ia ragu akan mendapatkan panggilan dengan suffix –kun dari gadis itu lagi. Semua karena sifatnya yang buruk. Egois, tidak mau tahu, menganggap apa yang ia tahu benar, dan super kaku. Jika saja ia mencari tahu dahulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, bukan hal yang tidak mungkin kini Sakura dengan wajah ceria dan semangat menyambut dirinya serta mengucapkan _'tadaima, Sasuke-kun!'_ setelah itu memeluk dan mengecup pipinya.

"Akan kupastikan untuk musim ini kau berada di tempat kedua lagi jika kau masih saja tidak fokus pada pelajaranmu, Sasuke." Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Shikamaru dengan wajah ditopang tangan memasang wajah malas dan serius bersamaan.

"_In your dream_," balasnya singkat.

"Katakan padanya apa yang ingin kau katakan. Jangan membuat dirimu menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sasuke." Kali ini Uchiha bungsu itu melirik ke arah bangku di samping kirinya. Sai memandangnya datar seperti biasa.

"Berisik."

.

.

KRIIINGG!

Bel istirahat berdering keras dan seluruh murid bersiap diri menuju ke tempat pengenyangan perut kosong mereka. Ino berdiri dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan decitan kecil pada kursi dan meja lalu dengan sengaja sedikit menyenggol bahu Hinata yang saat itu berdiri. Tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata maaf pun ia melenggang pergi dengan angkuh.

"Apakah dia selalu seperti itu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura heran.

Hinata tersenyum miris dan mengangguk lemah. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa kesalahanku sampai Ino-_san_ seperti itu padaku."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Untuk yang kali ini, kurasa itu salahku. Maafkan dia, Hinata," ujarnya sambil tersenyum tulus. Hinata yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menatap Sakura bingung. _Pasti karena Hinata bisa menerimaku dia seperti itu, _batinnya.

"Hinata, aku pergi dulu ya. ada yang harus kulakukan dengan Kurenai-_sensei_. _Jaa_!" pamit Sakura sambil nyengir lebar. Hinata hanya mengerjap bingung. Lebih bingung lagi saat melihat Neji dengan kasarnya melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas tanpa menyapanya. "Neji-_nii_?"

GREP. "Ouch! _Shit_!" Sakura mengumpat saat pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat oleh seseorang. Yang jelas laki-laki. Ia mendongak dan sukses tertariklah kedua alisnya melihat si empunya tangan itu. "Oh, kau Hyuuga? Bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?"

Neji mendecih semakin menguatkan cengkeramannya. "Kau berhutang permintaan maaf padaku, Haruno. Bahkan akan sangat kuterima kalau kau cepat pindah dari tempatmu sekarang secepatnya," desisnya.

"Kau bercanda? Oh, kau pasti sakit jiwa, Tuan. Aku? Minta maaf padamu? Berkacalah dulu sebelum kau berbicara. Sekarang lepaskan aku, Hyuuga!" desisnya tak kalah tegas.

Neji tersenyum mengejek. "Akan kulepaskan jika kau mau berlutut di hadapanku sekarang!"

"Siapa kau aku harus berlutut di depanmu, hah?! _In your fuckin nightmare!_" balas Sakura sambil terus mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan dia atau kau yang akan kubuat berlutut di depanku, Neji."

Neji dan Sakura menoleh sedikit bebarengan. "Kupikir dia sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu, eh. Sasuke?"

"_Bloody hell man...one more distruber_. Benar sekali, aku sama sekali tidak ada urusan dengannya ataupun denganmu, Hyuuga. Jadi cepat. Lepaskan. Aku!" gertak gadis itu.

Dengan cepat dan tangkas Sasuke mengenyahkan tangan Neji dari pergelangan tangan gadis itu dan segera mengambil alih tempatnya. "Diam dan menyingkirlah, Hyuuga," ujar Sasuke dingin dan tajam.

"Baiklah, Uchiha. Sekarang kau juga lepaskan ta—hei, Uchiha!"

"Jangan banyak bicara dan ikut aku."

"_Bloody hell_! Lepaskan!" Jangan sebut ia seorang Uchiha kalau ia melepaskan lagi hal yang penting baginya. _Tidak lagi...Tidak akan lagi._

_._

_._

_._

To be continue

Review, please? :D

.

.

**Author's note :**

Buenos dias, minna! :D Aku kembali membawa chapter 2 fic** Cherish** ini! *_confetti's sounds_. Hehe, well.._.thanks sooo muchh_ buat para reviewer yang benar-benar bikin aku tambah semangat buat nulis, dan tentu saja for _you silent readers, hope you will appear soon :D thanks so much! :*_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Replay's time!_**

_Hanazono yuri : Got it, Roger! :D kurang kilatkah? :D_

_A'Velha Senhora : Yokai! Ini sudah lanjuutt ;)_

_Mastinnnn gooood : Yes, Sir! sudah lanjut :D_

_ReginaIsMe16 : c'est Ok! ;) Wah, beneran nih? Alhamdulillah deh kalo gitu, hahaha.. merci! :D_

_Aerizna Yuii : Siap, kapten! Ini udah paling kilat, ngehehe :D_

_HazeKeiko : thank you sooo muucchhhh! Penasaran, ya? hehe, ikutin aja,, disini akan ada sedikit flashbacknya :D_

_Lynn : Wkwkwkwk... Anda benar Lynn-chan! satu Tahu fantasi (ini makanan lhoo :D) untuk Anda! yess :_D

* * *

.

.

.

"_Baiklah, Uchiha. Sekarang kau juga lepaskan ta—hei, Uchiha!" _

"_Jangan banyak bicara dan ikut aku."_

"_Bloody hell! Lepaskan!" Jangan sebut ia seorang Uchiha kalau ia melepaskan lagi hal yang penting baginya. Tidak lagi...Tidak akan lagi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san  
**

**A fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**NB : If there are such misstypo(s) or maybe OOC end etc. It just my errancy :D**

**Do not like? Just go back, pal :)**

_**Bonne lecture tout! :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 3**

_-Kesalahan masa lalu bisa lebih dari mungkin akan berdampak di masa depan (SU). Menjadi seorang penyendiri dan tidak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain tak akan mengubah apa yang sudah digariskan oleh takdir (IY). Meskipun sulit, percayalah perjuangan untuk berubah ke arah lebih baik selalu membuahkan hasil yang baik pula (HH). Sadar akan kesalahan lalu cepat meluruskannya jauh lebih baik daripada buta akan kesalahan sampai karma datang menjelang (KU)-  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

BRAK!

"UCHIHA! CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU! KAU TULI, HAH?!"

Sasuke tetap bergeming dan meneruskan langkahnya yang otomatis gadis yang kini tengah diseretnya ikut bergerak dan mengikuti dirinya. Gadis berperawakan 162 cm dengan warna rambut langka mencolok di belakangnya itupun terus menyumpah dengan sesekali menampar tangan Sasuke yang terus saja lengket melekat pada pergelangannya bak lem. Tahu sedang diacuhkan, gadis itu membuang napas kasar dan dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ada ia menghempaskan tangannya kuat-kuat lalu menendang cukup keras betis belakang pemuda Uchiha itu. Refleks, Sasuke berjengit kaget sekaligus merasakan ngilu di betis kanan belakang.

Begitu cengkeraman tangan Sasuke melonggar, Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dengan sigap ia memegang pergelangan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bebas lalu mencengkeram balik sebelum setelahnya dengan cepat tangannya yang tadinya tersandera mulai bebas kini bergiliran mendorong kuat tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendesah pelan, keningnya sedikit berkerut. Sudah nyeri di betis kanan, harus ditambah lagi dengan ngilu bercampur panas di tangan kirinya. Sontak ia mengelus pelan tangan dan betisnya bergantian.

_Ah, wait! Where is your Uchiha's pride, dude? _

"Dengar ya, Uchiha. Sekali lagi kau berani menyentuhku, akan kupastikan tangan dan kakimu itu tidak akan bisa lagi kau gunakan. Sudah pernah kubilang kan? Jangan. Pernah. Remehkan. Aku! Ini peringatanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Oh, benar juga. Haruskah kuingatkan KEMBALI kalau urusan kita sudah selesai! Kau dengar? _The end!_" ujar Sakura geram.

Hmm...Tunggu sebentar, perlukah kuingatkan padamu wahai Sakura Haruno yang cantik dan terkenal, kalau tujuanmu kembali kesini hanya untuk menyelesaikan pendidikanmu dan tidak lagi membuat masalah baru seperti kelakuan bar-barmu di masa lalu? Aah...Sepertinya aku yang lupa, hanya dengan kau kembali kesini saja masalah-masalah itu mulai muncul kembali dan tidak jarang juga menimbulkan masalah baru. Contoh? Permasalahan dengan Neji Hyuuga adalah salah satu masalah barumu. Lagi? Hubunganmu dengan Ino yang tidak pernah akur itupun salah satu masalahmu sekarang, walaupun yang satu ini adalah masalah yang kembali muncul. Yang lain? Seseorang yang sedang meringis kesakitan di depanmu itu adalah masalahmu dari masa lalu sekaligus masalah barumu!

"Itu menurutmu. Tapi tidak menurutku!" ujar Sasuke sedikit meninggikan intonasinya meskipun wajahnya sudah kembali datar seperti biasanya. Sakura mendengus sinis seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Mon Dieu*_...Uchiha...Uchiha...aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir denganmu. Kau ini sebenarnya sudah kehilangan ingatanmu atau bagaimana, eh? Tidak ingat apa yang sudah kau ucapkan padaku dulu, hm? Atau haruskah aku mengingatkannya kembali, hah?!" ujar Sakura emosi. Kalau keadaannya terus seperti ini, lama kelamaan tempramen buruknya yang sudah lama ia pendam akan kembali juga. Kalau begitu, apa gunanya ia kembali?

Sasuke terdiam seribu bahasa. Laki-laki itu menatap nanar gadis di depannya yang kini cukup terengah karena memendam emosi. _Shit! Aku memang benar-benar bodoh! _Rutuknya. Ingatannya mulai tergali lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya dan tak pernah berujung pada penyelesaian. Bedanya, kini ia harus mem_flashback _memori itu dalam keadaan sadar, dimana sebelumnya ia terus dihantui oleh memori itu dalam tidurnya.

"_Sa—Sasuke-kun...itu bukan kesalahanku...kumohon percayalah padaku! Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Bukan aku yang menabraknya! Aku memang ada di mobilku saat itu, tapi aku berani bersumpah aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh sehelai rambut pun dari Kin!" Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. _

_Sasuke terlihat sangat murka. Ia melihatnya! Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihatnya! Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis sekaligus kekasih yang amat dicintainya kini berbalik menusuk dirinya? Terlebih ia telah melukai salah satu anggota keluarganya._

"_Percaya padamu? KAUBILANG PERCAYA PADAMU?! Satu-satunya kebodohanku adalah dengan mempercayai orang bar-bar sepertimu, Haruno! Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Kin, kupastikan kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu. Karena apa? Karena seorang Uchiha tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan yang dikatakannya. Kau dengar, Haruno?"_

"_Sa—Sasuke-kun...kau—kau bercanda...kan?"_

"_Kalau kau pikir ini sebuah lelucon, bangunlah dari tidurmu dan siaplah untuk menghadapi kenyataan, Haruno."_

"_A—Apa? JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERSALAH!" Sakura mulai terisak. "Kenapa...kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?!"_

"_DIAM DAN JANGAN LAGI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA KECILKU, SIALAN! URUSAN KITA SUDAH SELESAI!"_

"_Kau..Kau...KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, BRENGSEK!"_

"_Terserah saja. Menyingkirlah dari hidupku. Aku sudah tidak ada lagi urusan denganmu. Camkan itu baik-baik!"_

Dadanya bergerumuh. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang barang sedikitpun dalam tidurnya. Semua memori-memori itu terlebih saat ia menuduh gadis yang amat dicintainya sehingga hubungan mereka _selesai,_ terus menghantui tidurnya di sepanjang malam. Rasa bersalah yang tak terampunkan membuatnya seringkali harus menelan pil untuk mengurangi stress dan vertigonya, terlebih saat kenyataan dan kebenaran terpampang jelas di kedua mata yang selalu menganggap segala asumsinya adalah fakta.

Nah...nah...kau sendiri yang bilang akan membuat gadis itu menderita karena telah menabrak sepupumu sampai koma dua minggu. Namun, apa yang sedang terjadi disini, wahai Uchiha-_sama_? Tidakkah perkataanmu itu berbalik menyerang dirimu, hm?

Sasuke menunduk, memegangi kepalanya yang begitu pening dan berdenyut hebat. Sakura memandangnya geram. Ia mendengus kasar masih dengan emosi yang mencapai ubun-ubun. "Kenapa, eh? Sudah ingat dengan perkataanmu sendiri wahai Uchiha _yang tidak pernah main-main dengan apa yang telah diucapkannya_? Kenapa diam?" tanyanya menantang.

"Kau bilang _urusan kita sudah selesai_, bukan? Jadi, buat apa kau susah-susah menahanku, hm? Hanya ingin menunjukkan otoritasmu sebagai seorang Uchiha, begitu?"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Apa? Kenapa kau mendadak bisu seperti itu? Tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan kau katakan?"

Hening diantara keduanya.

"Dengar baik-baik wahai Uchiha," sindirnya tajam. "Tujuanku datang ke sekolah ini bukan untuk mencari masalah dengan siapapun termasuk denganmu. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan pendidikanku dan kemudian akan kembali ke Perancis atau mungkin London. Jadi jangan khawatir kalau _si sialan sekaligus penabrak brengsek_ ini mengusik hidupmu lagi."

Sasuke tetap tidak memberikan respon. Tapi yang jelas dadanya berdenyut sakit bukan main. Kata-kata itu pernah ia lontarkan padanya, meski kini ia amat sangat menyesal dan merutuki kebodohannya setiap menit bahkan setiap detik. Saat kata-kata itu terucap kembali, seakan beribu jarum turut menertawakannya sebelum setelahnya menghujam dirinya tanpa ampun di relung hati.

Ia mengambil napas panjang. Andai ia seorang perempuan, mungkin sekarang ia sudah menangis meraung memohon ampunan pada Sakura. Bahkan bersujudpun akan ia jalani. Tapi ia adalah laki-laki, ingat? Ditambah ia adalah seorang Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri setinggi langit. Mana sudi ia melakukannya meski ia tahu benar semua berawal dari kesalahan fatalnya di masa lalu yang membuatnya hampir gila?

"Sudah selesai, kan? _Au revoir_*!" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang masih menunduk dengan tatapan datar dan dingin lalu berbalik melangkah pergi. Mumpung emosinya mulai mereda bukan berarti tidak bisa lagi untuk naik dengan drastis bahkan meledak keluar. Karena itulah ia lebih memilih untuk pergi dan mendinginkan kepalanya.

Sasuke terhenyak. _Sakura akan pergi...lagi...tidak...tidak boleh! _Ia mendongak dengan cepat dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar. Dengan cepat dan kuat ia menyambar lengan gadis itu sehingga membuatnya berbalik paksa dan mengernyit sakit. Gadis itu mendongak dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan murka.

"Jangan pergi!" Entah Sasuke sadar atau tidak, ia mengatakan hal yang selama ini ingin sekali ia ucapkan. Meski akhirnya terlambat karena Sakura keburu pergi ke London. Tapi jika akhirnya ia mendapatkan kesempatan itu lagi, ia akan menggunakannya bukan? Yah, misalnya seperti saat ini.

Sakura berdecih. Kakinya langsung bertindak cepat dengan berayun menuju kaki kiri laki-laki itu lalu dengan keras ia berikan tendangan khasnya. Tak cukup sampai disitu, tangan kiri Sakura yang bebas juga ikut melayangkan pukulan telak di pipi kiri Sasuke. Meskipun tidak begitu keras, namun kedua pukulan di tempat yang berbeda itu cukup membuatnya terhuyung dan jatuh. Sakura langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Ia meniup kasar poni _pink_nya yang tidak sengaja terjuntai ke depan karena gerakannya tadi.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Jangan menyentuhku lagi! Mungkin itu tidak akan menimbulkan efek apa-apa padamu, tapi lain kali aku tidak akan segan lagi padamu, Uchiha. Meskipun aku sangat berharap 'tidak ada lain kali'. Mengerti?" tegasnya datar dan dingin lalu kembali melangkah menjauh.

Sasuke yang jatuh terduduk hanya bisa menatap nanar dan pedih pada gadis yang kini benar-benar telah membenci dirinya. _Kesalahannya...Ya, benar. Ini semua adalah kesalahannya. _Ia terus memperhatikan sosok Sakura yang menghilang di balik pintu atap.

Sasuke mengerang dan menggeram emosi pada dirinya. Lama kelamaan ia bisa benar-benar masuk rumah sakit jiwa sama seperti Kin. Ia frustasi. Benar-benar frustasi. Ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya dan setelah itu mulai menjambaki rambutnya pelan. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa sekarang. Otaknya yang terkenal jenius itupun seakan buntu dan menguap entah kemana.

Ia terisak. Sangat pelan. Beruntunglah, ia kini ada di atap sekolah. Sehingga kecil kemungkinan ada orang yang akan menemukan dirinya dengan kondisi menyedihkan macam ini. Seorang Sasuke Uchiha menangis? Kemustahilan yang terpatahkan. Tapi, _kecil _bukan berarti tidak ada, bukan? Seharusnya kau tengok dulu tidak jauh di belakangmu, hei Uchiha!

Seseorang disana hanya menatap nanar pada sosok laki-laki yang meringkuk pada posisi naas itu. Ia tersenyum miris. _Jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha saja bisa sehancur itu, bagaimana denganku yang hanya 'bukan siapa-siapa' ini? _Batinnya miris. Ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu sebelum nantinya ia ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

Kantin sekolah seharusnya menjadi tempat nongkrong untuk para murid di KIS bersama teman-temannya. Entah itu berkumpul membicarakan gosip, atau sekedar menanyakan hal-hal basi yang biasa dilontarkan. Tapi sepertinya, itu menjadi pengecualian untuk Ino Yamanaka dan Hinata Hyuuga. Dua orang, eh? Tidak juga, masih ada beberapa jika kalian ingin tahu. Tapi, mari kita fokuskan pada dua orang gadis ini.

Ino Yamanaka. Semua orang mengenalnya. _Sangat_ malah. Tapi kenapa ia selalu terlihat sendirian tidak seperti yang lainnya? Berkumpul dengan teman mereka misalnya. Bercanda. Bergosip. Saling mentraktir. Jawabannya karena tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya dan ia memang tidak butuh. Karena ia jelek? _Come on_...hanya orang yang bermasalah dengan penglihatan saja yang berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya itu lebih dari kata cantik. Singkatnya, menawan. Karena ia miskin? _Hell..._apakah menjadi putri tunggal pemilik _florist_ yang kini tengah maju pesat dengan berbagai cabang bisa disebut miskin? Hmm...lalu apa? Karena murid lainnya merasa iri pada dirinya lalu membencinya? Yaa, itu bisa jadi kalau ia bersekolah di kalangan para _elite_ dengan mayoritas murid bermuka _standard_. Tapi ini KIS! Semua orang juga tahu kalau Konoha International School adalah sekolah paling bergengsi dengan seluruh muridnya memiliki wajah di atas rata-rata. Lalu buat apa memusingkan hal yang tidak perlu dipusingkan seperti itu?

TRANG!

"DIAM ATAU MENYINGKIRLAH, SIALAN!" gadis ber_pony tail _itu berseru kesal ketika ia mendengar beberapa siswi seangkatannya bersama seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya sekaligus paling ia benci setelah Sakura tengah menjelek-jelekkannya dan menertawakan kesendiriannya tepat di bangku depannya. Salah satu siswi dengan perawakan yang sebelas duabelas dengan iris mata yang berbeda itu langsung mengulaskan senyuman ejeknya serta bersedekap angkuh.

"Waaahh...lihat-lihat, ada yang sedang mengamuk, teman-teman!" seru gadis itu.

Teman-teman di sekitarnya langsung cekikikan dan ikut melayangkan tatapan remeh pada Ino. Ino sendiri mencoba mengatur emosinya. Ia sudah merasa buruk karena kenyataan si Haruno biang onar kembali ke sekolah, dan _mood_nya lebih dihancurkan lagi oleh gadis yang kini tengah berjalan mendekat ke arahnya bersama kedua temannya.

Mereka bertiga masing-masing mengambil posisi. Yang berambut _blonde_ serta beriris _violet_ duduk di atas meja tepat di depan Ino dan yang dua berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri gadis pirang itu. Gadis beriris _violet_ yang kini di hadapannya sekali lagi bersedekap sombong sambil tersenyum licik. "Kenapa kau harus marah, hm, Ino-_chan_? Kasihan kan mangkuknya kalau kau pukul sekeras itu?" ujarnya dibuat-buat.

Kedua kawannya terkikik. Ino memandangnya benci sekaligus muak. "Menyingkirlah, Shion. Kau membuat selera makanku hilang, apalagi dengan melihat wajahmu saja membuatku mual dan ingin memuntahkannya di depanmu sekarang juga," balas Ino pedas.

Shion menatapnya jengkel, ia memberi isyarat kedua temannya. Tanpa Ino duga, salah satu diantaranya, entah yang mana, kini tengah menjambak dengan keras rambut _blonde_nya yang dikuncir kuda. Ino meringis sakit, tapi tidak menunjukkan raut takut sedikitpun. Shion tersenyum puas lalu turun dari meja dan kini berhadapan langsung dengan Ino. Ino berusaha melawan dengan berdiri, namun usahanya sia-sia karena yang satu lagi menahan bahunya dengan tak kalah kuatnya. "Dengar ya, Yamanaka. Harus berapa kali kau kuperingatkan untuk bersikap lebih sopan dengan kakak sepupumu ini, hah?! Haruskah kubuat kau tuli dulu setelah itu baru menurut padaku, hah?!" teriak Shion tepat di depan muka Ino.

Gadis itu mencengkeram erat rahang Ino. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar, hm? Dengar ya, Yamanaka. Kau ingin diperlakukan lebih sopan oleh adik sepupumu ini, begitu? _In your dream, bitch! _Buat apa aku menghormati orang yang bahkan tidak menunjukkan etika baik padaku macam gadis liar sepertimu?!" Ino menyalak tegas.

Wajah Shion panas mendengar julukan yang diberikan oleh Ino. _Bitch? Gadis liar?_ Si Yamanaka kecil itu memang pantas untuk diberi pelajaran. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia mulai mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya yang bergetar karena emosi. Ino hanya menyeringai puas melihat Shion terpancing emosinya. Benar-benar si Shion itu, sedikit dipancing saja sudah meminta yang lebih besar.

"_TEMEE!_!"

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga harus makan siang sendiri kali ini. Tidak ada kakaknya, tidak ada Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai. Dan juga tidak ada teman. Ya, teman. Ia sama sekali tidak punya teman selain mereka berenam, jika Neji dimasukkan ke dalamnya. Ah, ralat. Ia sudah punya teman lagi sekarang, walaupun masih satu orang dan terbilang sangat baru. Sakura. Terkadang ia suka tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat lagi perkenalannya dengan gadis itu. Terlebih sekarang Sakura adalah seorang aktris terkenal. Bayangkan betapa bahagianya dia!

"Hei, si Hyuuga satu itu kenapa sih? Senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras saja!"

"Hm, kau benar! Dasar duo Hyuuga. Yang satu tampan tapi egois. Yang satunya lagi cantik tapi tidak waras!"

"Hey! Suaramu terlalu keras, bodoh! Bagaimana kalau dia dengar?!"

"Biar saja, memang kenapa? Justru aku senang kalau dia mendengarnya. Kau tahu, Hinata itu beruntung menjadi Hyuuga, karena otomatis ia selalu bersama-sama dengan Sai, kelompok kakaknya! Aku benci dia!"

"Huh, aku juga membencinya! Lihat saja, kemana-mana dikawal seperti putri kerajaan saja. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak seanggun dan secerdas putri kerajaan, kan?"

"Kau benar! Kau benar!"

Hinata mengeratkan sumpit yang dipegangnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras. _Ugh...sakit sekali. _Itulah sebabnya ia selalu waswas kalau harus makan siang sendirian. Mungkin ia bisa tenang kalau ada Neji dan lainnya, atau mungkin bersama Sakura. Karena apa? Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengan mereka mengingat bagaimana catatan rekor kelakuan mereka di KIS. Tapi...Itu sama saja dengan memanfaatkan keberadaan mereka sebagai tameng untuknya, bukan?

Ia benci itu. Ia benci dirinya sendiri! Kenapa ia tidak setegar orang lain? Kenapa ia tidak seberani orang lain? Dan kenapa juga dia tidak bisa tegas?! Lihatlah sekarang, gadis cantik berambut indigo itu hanya meneruskan makannya yang tertunda, meski kali ini pegangan pada sumpitnya sedikit bergetar karena menahan sakit dalam hati dan juga air mata. Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah, kenapa sama saja? Selalu menganggap dirinya tidak berguna hanya karena kelembutan dan sifat pemalunya. Ia juga punya perasaan!

_Aku tidak mau dibilang lemah...Aku bukanlah gadis yang tidak berguna...Apa salah kalau aku ini orang yang terlalu lembut dan pemalu? Apa salah aku dilahirkan sebagai Hinata yang bermental kertas dan bukannya baja? _

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya tegas. Ia tahu ia harus berubah. Meskipun tidak setegas Ayahnya, tapi ia harus berani menyuarakan apa yang ingin disuarakannya. Ia tahu dengan menanggapi ocehan murid-murid tadi tidak akan mengubah segalanya. Yang ada hanyalah memperburuk suasana. Ia tahu betul tidak semua masalah akan selesai kalau dibalas dengan kekerasan atau membalas sindiran dengan sindiran lain.

_Tidak...Aku adalah gadis yang kuat! Aku adalah gadis yang berguna dan aku akan menjadi seorang Hinata yang bermental baja mulai dari sekarang! _Ia bertekad dalam hati.

Sindiran-sindiran masih berdatangan padanya. Mulai dari sekarang ia akan menganggap sindiran itu sebagai ujian perbaikan untuk sikapnya.

Hinata berdiri dan menoleh ke arah sindiran. Ia mengeluarkan senyuman tulus, "Maafkan aku kalau aku berbuat salah pada kalian dan membuat kalian tidak suka padaku. Tapi tolong jangan membenciku dan juga kakakku. Aku tahu kalian cukup dewasa untuk melakukannya. Aku benar-benar sangat berterimakasih untuk itu," ujar Hinata tenang sambil ber_ojigi_ sopan lalu berjalan pergi.

Yang tadinya sibuk menghujani Hinata dengan sindiran pun akhirnya terdiam. Reaksi setelahnya juga berbeda-beda. Ada yang malah semakin membencinya, ada yang hanya terdiam dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Hinata dengan seksama. Ada pula yang harus me_restart_ pikiran negatifnya mengenai Hinata dan memasukkan pikiran positif di benaknya.

Hinata berjalan beberapa langkah dan mendapati keributan sepertinya terjadi di salah satu bangku di dekat sudut ruangan. Ia menajamkan penglihatannya dan menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia tahu sosoknya tengah meringis kesakitan dengan ketiga orang yang sepertinya sedang mem_bully _orang itu. Begitu tahu, ia mulai panik sendiri. "Ino-_san_!" pekiknya pelan. Ia menoleh ke segala arah dan mendapati tidak ada satu orangpun yang berniat membantu Ino. _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak ada yang berusaha membantu atau menghentikan mereka? _

Hinata menggiti bibirnya gugup. _Aku harus apa? Aku harus apa? Demi Kami-sama aku harus apaaa? _Tanyanya skeptis pada diri sendiri. Tidak mungkin ia langsung menerjang kelompok kecil itu lalu berkata 'Hentikan!' atau 'Jangan ganggu Ino-san!' bak pahlawan kesiangan yang jelas-jelas bukan dirinya sama sekali. Itu sama saja dengan menceburkan diri ke kolam buaya yang kelaparan! Matanya sontak membulat ketika ia melihat salah satu gadis yang terlihat akan mendaratkan tamparannya pada Ino.

Refleks, Hinata berlari secepatnya ke arah kerumunan kecil itu dan dengan cepat dan sedikit paksaan menepis dan menurunkan tangan yang akan menampar Ino. "T—tolong jangan lakukan itu!" ujarnya tegas walaupun sedikit gentar dan gugup setengah mati. Suaranya mungkin lebih terdengar seperti cicitan kecil yang tidak jelas. Tapi ia sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa kecuali untuk menolong Ino.

Shion mendelik kesal dan semakin memuncak amarahnya. "APA-APAAN KAU!"

Nyali Hinata mulai menciut seiring suara Shion menggelegar menerobos telinganya. "T—tolong jangan sa—sakiti Ino-_san_!" ujarnya memberanikan diri.

"Kau—? Oh, Hyuuga, eh? Jadi kau mengenal orang ini?" ujar Shion sinis sambil menunjuk Ino dengan jamari lentiknya.

Hinata mengangguk mantab walaupun keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningnya. "I—Ino-_san_ adalah temanku!"

Shion lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lebih tepatnya menertawakan Hinata dan Ino. "Kau dengar itu, Ino Yamanaka? Hyuuga ini bilang kalau kau adalah _temannya? _Ya Tuhaann...Ino...Ino...sekalinya kau punya _teman _kau mendapat yang seperti _dia_ ini? Jangan membuatku tertawa, hahaha!" ujar Shion menghina Hinata terang-terangan. Yang dimaksud oleh Shion adalah sikap Hinata yang diartikan olehnya sebagai 'sok berani' yang nyatanya malah gugup setengah mati dengan raut wajah seakan dirinya adalah sesosok monster perempuan yang baru turun dari Gunung Fuji.

Shion kemudian mengisyaratkan kedua temannya untuk melepaskan Ino. Ino kesal setengah mati ketika pelaku penjambakan itu melepaskan rambutnya dengan sangat kasar. "Urusan kita belum selesai, adik sepupuku. Berterimakasihlah pada _teman_mu yang berani dan baik hati ini," ujarnya mendengus menahan tawa lalu berjalan pergi dengan kedua temannya.

Hinata menoleh takut-takut pada Ino, masih teringat perlakuan Ino yang selalu tidak mengenakkan padanya. "_E—etto_...ka—kau baik-baik saja, I—Ino-_san_?"

Ino mendelik pada Hinata. "Itulah alasannya aku tidak pernah menyukaimu, Hyuuga! Jangan campuri urusanku dan urus urusanmu sendiri!" Ino berdiri dengan kasar mengacuhkan Hinata dan berjalan menjauh. Hinata tahu, tidak akan ada kata 'terimakasih' yang diucapkan olehnya. Sekali lagi ia harus menelan pil pahit akibat tindakannya.

Tapi setidaknya ia lebih memilih untuk _berubah _daripada terus _bertahan. _

_._

_._

_._

Ino berjalan dengan kasar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menusuk dari orang yang ditabraknya. Pikirannya sudah sangat kalut saat ini. Mulai dari Haruno, kemudian kakak sepupunya yang gila, dan terakhir Hyuuga. Apakah ia akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini nanti?

BRUK!

"Aduh!" ternyata tanpa sadar Ino sudah menabrak bahu seorang gadis berambut merah darah dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di hidungnya. Seperti biasa, bukan kata maaf yang ia lontarkan, tetapi justru sebuah hinaan. Seperti yang satu ini.

"Cih, kau ternyata Uzumaki, _si sakit jiwa_ teman Haruno sialan. Oh, haruskah kusebut _mantan_ teman? Jangan berharap aku meminta maaf padamu untuk ini," ujarnya sinis dan melongos pergi.

Karin Uzumaki membuang mukanya kalut, antara marah dan malu. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melirik Ino dengan kening mengernyit pedih. Ia menggigiti bibir bawahnya gusar. Perasaan bersalah yang begitu besar mulai mengisi pikiran serta hatinya. Ia melirik sekitar dan sadar bahwa orang-orang memperhatikan dirinya dan setelah itu mereka mendengus sinis. Ia memungut bukunya dengan gusar yang terjatuh dan setelah itu pergi dari tempatnya sambil menunduk.

Ia tahu ini adalah karma atas tindakannya di masa lalu. Ia juga tahu konsekuensi apa yang akan didapatnya saat orang-orang terlebih dia tahu kebenarannya. Tapi, apakah ia siap dengan semua itu?

.

.

.

To be Continue

Review, please? :D

.

.

**Author's note :**

Ho! ho! ho! ho! *ketawa a la pahlawan bertopeng. Uhuyy! Update super kilat dari aku sudah tersaji :D Bener-bener seneng pake bingit saat imajinasi itu mengaliirr dengan sendirinyaa wkwkwk... Oh ya, di fic **Cherish** aku nggak akan bikin _main chara_ ceweknya itu langsung kumpul bareng2 dan bergrup gitu -v- karena aku suka proses dan proses itu menantang wkwkwk. Di chapie kali ini aku lebih dominankan friendship daripada romance. Untuk chapie selanjutnya, problem-problem dari chara dan masa lalu SasuSaku akan terkuak little by little :D So, jangan bosen baca yaa para readers yang cantik dan ganteng! :D_ thanks for reviewers and for silent readers too (still hope you will appear soon _;))

Sakurazawa Ai (salam kiyuutt! :D)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Voila..! Voila...! Preetttt *confetti's sound* **_

_**(Ni author kenapa sih? Dasar GaJE!) Ai-chan : E-ehem..nggak kok nggak papa...*garuk idung. Ehem! *nervous* Okeh, akhirnya ni fic update jugahhh...sesuai bocoran, chap ini dan beberapa chap depan akan ada flashback-an dari memorinya Sasu-chan, Karin, dan dari plot, dll. Mungkin agak membingungkan, tapi diusahakan jangan bingung *maksud elooohhh? hehe lupakan, okeh cekidot!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san  
**

**A fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**NB : If there are such misstypo(s), OOC, and etc. It just my errancy :D**

**Do not like? Just go back, pal :)**

_**Bonne lecture tout!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Waktu sudah semakin mendekati senja dan pencahayaan pun semakin temaram. Namun, di bagian sekolah KHS tepatnya di sebuah lapangan basket _outdoor_, masih tertangkap siluet seorang siswa yang bergerak dengan licah seorang diri dengan bola basket di tangan kanan kemudian dioper ke tangan kirinya. Ia bergerak seolah di depannya ada lawan tanding meskipun ia seorang diri disana.

PLUK. DUGH. DUGH.

Bola yang dilemparnya itu sukses melesak ke ring dan kemudian terpantul begitu saja ke lantai semen yang keras. Pemuda itu terengah lalu kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya hingga terkapar di bawah langit sore yang sudah berubah warna. Angin dingin bersemilir menyentuh kulitnya yang berkeringat. Ia memejamkan matanya. Mengingat saat ia harus merasakan sakit ketika gadisnya kini beralih membencinya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk menutup kedua matanya. Dan sampai akhirnya buliran air meleleh ke pipinya. Andai saja waktu dapat diulang, memori bahagia itu akan tetap ada dan tak akan ada memori pahit setelahnya.

.

.

_Sakura berjalan dengan riang di samping Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan kanannya erat. Gadis itu sesekali bersenandung lirih dan tertawa-tawa kecil. Sasuke melirik kekasihnya itu lantas tersenyum tipis. Mereka berdua baru saja pulang dari jalan-jalan kecil mereka di Tokyo Central Park. Menikmati wahana-wahana permainan disana, mencicipi aneka jajanan yang tersedia, sampai berfoto-foto ria berdua beserta badut dan kumpulan anak kecil yang saat itu tengah berlibur bersama._

_"Ne, Sasuke-kun! Kapan-kapan kita kesini lagi, ya? Dan nanti saat kita kembali kemari aku akan membawakan satu lagu spesial untukmu! Kau tahu, begini-begini suaraku bagus lo, ingat nilai sempurnaku di ujian seni suara kemarin lusa? Hahaha! Aku senaaaanng sekali, Sasuke-kun!" ujar Sakura panjang lebar dengan cengiran yang tidak kalah lebarnya itu._

_Sasuke melirik kekasihnya lagi, kemudian terkikik kecil. "Dasar bocah. Begitu saja sudah heboh."_

_"Taraf kebahagiaan orang itu berbeda-beda, Sasuke-kun! Huh...memangnya Sasuke-kun yang sukanya berwajah triplek dan berguman 'hnnnn' tidak jelas itu? Mendingan aku dong!" ujar Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah._

_Alis Sasuke berkedut. "Apa dengan mengusili seseorang seperti kelakuanmu hampir setiap hari itu juga kebahagiaan yang kau sebutkan, hah?" tanyanya sedikit kesal. Wajahnya cemberut, sangat lucu._

_"Uuuhh~ Kawaii Sasuke-kun!" seru Sakura lalu mencubit kedua pipi Sasuke. "Aku tidak usil, Sasuke-kun! Mereka saja yang suka mencari gara-gara denganku! Aku kan hanya membalasnya, termasuk sepupu menyebalkanmu itu!"_

_Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Ia heran saja, bisa-bisanya kekasihnya dan sepupunya itu bertengkar seperti tadi pagi di kantin. Sampai-sampai Sakura dan Kin harus dipanggil oleh kepala sekolah. Ia menatap wajah Sakura yang masih cemberut itu dan sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai pada Sakura. "Hei, Saki. Jangan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu lama-lama. Atau...kau mau aku menjadikannya pencuci mulut untuk malam ini, hm?" bisiknya menggoda tepat di sebelah telinga Sakura._

_Alhasil, sukses meronalah wajah Sakura. Ia langsung menyembunyikan bibirnya sambil mendelik kesal meski wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus itu. "Dasar mesum!"_

.

.

Sasuke—nama pemuda itu menggertakkan giginya kesal ketika memori indah yang sangat ia ingat terlintas begitu saja. Lalu sekelebat gambaran dari sang gadis yang menangis dan memohon padanya terlintas pula dan langsung tergantikan dengan raut sang gadis yang tempo hari ia lihat. Begitu benci dan sangat menyakitkan. Lelehan air yang menetes melewati pipinya entah sejak kapan terasa mulai semakin deras. Apakah hujan? Tidak, tidak, bukan itu. Sekali lagi Sasuke menggeram penuh amarah, ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau sudah seperti ini, apa yang bisa ia lakukan?

"Ugh..._kuso_!"

* * *

.

.

.

Karin Uzumaki, itulah namanya. Gadis berkacamata dengan rambut semerah darah yang kini berjalan dengan tergesa ketika beberapa waktu lalu ia baru saja bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling ingin ia hindari. Awalnya ia sangat heran dan terkejut bukan main kalau dirinya akan bertemu oleh mantan sahabat yang sudah dilukainya setahun silam. Jujur ia tidak habis pikir. Apakah ini karena mereka memang berjodoh? Atau karena ini salah satu karma untuknya?

Beberapa waktu lalu Karin sedang duduk sendiri di salah satu meja dalam _Café Charlotte de Hanabi_. Saat itu, ia sedang ingin menyendiri dengan menikmati salah satu hidangan favoritnya di resto ini. Baru juga pesanannya datang, ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran soorang gadis cantik berambut pink yang begitu ia kenal. Langsung saja ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memilih untuk segera pergi. Tapi, sayang sekali, semuanya terlambat.

"Kenapa terburu-buru? Kau tidak ingin bertegur sapa dengan sahabatmu ini, Karin Uzumaki?" sergah suara bening yang sukses membuat tubuh KArin seakan membeku. Tangannya sedikit bergetar dan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat ketika orang itu malah duduk dengan manis di kursi hadapannya.

"Duduk saja dan nikmati makananmu. Aku tidak berniat untuk menganggu, tenang saja," lanjutnya sambil bersedekap dan menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, seperti gadis pink ini mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Kemeja putih bermotif bunga Sakura, _jeans_ dengan merk terkenal, lalu _stiletto_ merah ber_heels_ 5cm. Karin mulai menimang kembali dengan pikirannya. Kalau ia pergi, ia tidak akan pernah tenang. Kalaupun ia tetap tinggal, memang ada bedanya?

"Ck, tinggal duduk saja kau tak mau, he?" sahut si gadis_ pink_ lagi yang masih setia menggunakan kacamata coklat besar. Sedikit kesal dengan nada bicaranya, Karin memilih untuk duduk dengan kasar dan langsung melayangkan tatapan bencinya.

"Mau apa kau, hah? Masih belum puas mengganggu hidupku dan membuatku tidak tenang?!" ujarnya sedikit berteriak. Para pengunjung resto yang ada disitupun langsung menoleh penasaran ke arah mereka. Beberapa diantaranya langsung berbisik-bisik menyebutkan nama 'Cherish' berulang kali. Gadis _pink_ itu jelas tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan oleh pengunjung yang _menonton_ mereka.

Ia hanya tetap duduk tenang dan malah menyunggingkan senyum geli. "Ah, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kenapa harus aku yang membuatmu merasa tidak tenang kalau disini akulah yang justru menjadi korban, hm? Kau ini aneh, Karin. Yah, sudahlah...aku juga tidak akan berlama-lama disini. _Jaa ne_," ucapnya enteng sambil sekali lagi tersenyum tipis yang sedikit sinis ke arah Karin yang terdiam seribu bahasa. Gadis itu—Sakura Haruno atau terkenal dengan nama panggungnya 'Cherish' berdiri dengan anggun dan menenteng tas di tangan kanan kemudian berbalik untuk pergi.

Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, Sakura berbalik. Ia turunkan sedikit kacamatanya dan menatap Karin ramah. Kali ini tidak ada embel-embel untuk menyindir atau apapun itu. "Terima kasih karena sudah merawat lokerku dan juga untuk suratnya. Itu sangat menyentuh hati, kau tahu Karin-_chan_? Sampai jumpa!"

Karin terhenyak. Ia menatap punggung Sakura yang menjauh lalu beranjak naik ke lantai dua restoran ini. "Bagaimana dia tahu kalau itu aku?" gumamnya sangat lirih tanpa ia sadari. Sejurus kemudian ia merasakan matanya memanas. Ia segera menepis perasaan haru itu dan kemudian merenung.

_'...Kenapa harus aku yang membuatmu merasa tidak tenang kalau disini akulah yang justru menjadi korban, hm? Kau ini aneh, Karin.'_

Perkataanya mulai terngiang lagi. Ia menggertakkan giginya gusar. Ia sudah tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi sekarang. Ia menatap makanan yang sudah ia pesan masih tak tersentuh. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang. Sekali lagi ia merutuki kebodohannya. Ia memilih beranjak dari situ setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang dan _note_ kecil bagi pelayan. Dan kemudian disinilah ia berada. Berhenti tepat di depan _traffic light_ yang menyala merah untuk para pejalan kaki. Pikirannya kalut dan pandangannya mulai berkabut lagi karena air mata.

Ia segera mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya dan mencari kontak yang saat ini sangat ia butuhkan untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Setelah ia menemukan kontak yang dicari, tanpa menunggu lama segera ia tekan tombol hijau. Untuk beberapa saat hanya suara 'tuut' yang terdengar. Namun tak lama kemudian, suara 'tuut' tersebut langsung berganti dengan suara seorang laki-laki.

"_Moshi-moshi_," sahut suara di seberang telepon.

Agaknya Karin sedikit gelagapan, tapi sebisa mungkin ia harus mengendalikan diri. Karena sebenarnya, ia sudah tidak terbiasa untuk menghubungi si empunya nomor. "A—ah..._m—moshi-moshi. A—ano_...ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan. Apa...kau punya waktu?"

Hening sebentar disana. Karin menggigiti bibirnya harap-harap cemas. "_Ya, kurasa ada. Kau mau kita bertemu dimana?_"

Karin menghela napas lega. "Ng...bagaimana kalau di rumahmu saja? Aku juga sudah lama tidak kesana. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"_Tentu saja tidak apa-apa! Dasar kau ini, kenapa kau masih menganggapku orang asing lagi, sih? Baiklah, kutunggu kau di rumah jam delapan, ok?"_

Karin tersenyum tipis. "Ng! Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." PIP. Sambungan telepon terputus, dan lampu _traffic light_ yang tadinya merah sekarang sudah menjadi hijau bagi pejalan kaki. Gadis itu berjalan dengan perasaan sedikit lega. Sekelebat bayangan seseorang yang dulu amat dicintainya menangis di atap terlintas di benaknya. _Apakah aku akan sama seperti itu? _batinnya. Ia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, dan semoga hal itu berjalan dengan baik. Meskipun...bayangan kelakuan di masa lalu masih saja menjadi momok ketakutan baginya...

.

.

.

...sampai sekarang dan masih membuatnya gemetar saat mengingatnya.

**_Flashback_**

Di suatu tempat, tepatnya di belakang gedung olahraga yang untuk pagi ini terbilang cukup sepi, seorang gadis tengah terduduk dengan kaki terlipat di depannya seraya ponsel berwarna merah di kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetar. Gadis itu sesekali mengambil napas berat dan mengeluarkan tidak kalah beratnya. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. Ia sedikit angkat ponselnya hingga kini berhadapan tepat dengan wajahnya hingga kini memperlihatkan pantulan wajahnya pada layar ponsel. "Tenanglah brengsek! Kau melakukan ini untuk kehidupan cintamu! Tenang saja...selama tidak ada yang tahu tidak akan ada juga yang membongkar rahasia ini. Ya, benar! Harus tidak ada yang tahu!" ujar gadis itu berbicara pada dirinya sendiri yang terlihat di layar ponsel.

Meskipun dengan tangan yang bergetar cukup hebat, ia menekan tombol dua untuk _dial up_ ke nomor sahabatnya, ah ia juga tidak tahu apakah ia akan menjadi sahabat kembali dengannya setelah apa yang akan dilakukannya nanti.

_Tululut...tululut...You make me crazier crazier...Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes...you make me crazier crazier..._biip.

"_Moshi-moshi!" _

"A—ah, _m—moshi-moshi_ Sakura-_chan_. Ng...kau—kau sudah berangkat sekolah, belum? _A—ano_...hati-hati di jalan, _ne_ Sakura-_chan_!" ujarnya gugup setengah mati.

"_Hai~~ Aku sedang diperjalan sekarang. Hm? Baiklah baiklah..._"

"O—oh ya! Kau bawa mobil kan? Jangan lupa nanti kita jalan-jalan ya?"

"_Wakatta Karin-chaannn~ Jaa!_"

"Kalau begitu aku tunggu ya! _Jaa_!" Klik. Karin Uzumaki—nama gadis itu— langsung menjatuhkan diri dengan lemas di posisi semula. Entah kenapa pikiran-pikiran buruk mulai bersliweran dalam benaknya. _Tidak! Ini hanya satu-satunya cara agar Sakura dapat berpisah dengan Sasuke. Dan yaa hahaha aku akan menggantikan posisi Sakura saat itu juga! Ya benar...benar sekali..._

_._

_._

"Karin!" seru seorang gadis cantik berambut nyentrik dan langka berwarna _pale pink_ begitu melihat Karin keluar dari kelasnya. Ia dan sahabatnya itu memang berbeda kelas. Karin yang selalu keluar seorang diri langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum kikuk. "Ha—hai, Sakura-chan," sahutnya gugup.

Sakura mengernyit aneh pada ekspresi Karin. "_Are_? Kau kenapa, _megane-chan_? Tegang sekali sepertinya..."

"Eh? T—tidak kok, aku hanya...aku...aku...ng l—lapar! Ya lapar!"

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Tadi terlihat tegang sekarang berbicara gagap dan berkeringat dingin?" desak Sakura.

Karin mengeluarkan senyum kakunya lagi. "Hehe...kan sudah kubilang aku lapar, Sakura-_chan_! Nah, ayo kita ke kantin! Bukannya kau mau bertemu Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Karin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sakura. Dan ia berhasil! Sakura langsung tersenyum cerah dan berseru senang.

Sakura berbalik dan selangkah di depan Karin. Baru saja ia melangkah lagi, sesuatu seakan mengganjal hatinya. Ia berhenti seketika dan berbalik menghadap Karin lagi. "Tunggu...tadi kau bilang apa? Sasuke..._kun?_" tanyanya berusaha mencari kepastian. Setahunya Karin tidak pernah menyebut murid laki-laki dengan suffix-kun, Naruto yang sepupunya saja tidak pernah. Tapi ini Sasuke? Jujur saja, Sakura sedikit tidak suka kalau Karin memanggil Sasukenya dengan suffix-kun.

Karin menelan ludah gugup. _Sial! Aku keceplosan! _Rutuknya dalam hati. "Eh? Tidak kok, tidak! Mana mungkin aku memanggilnya dengan suffix-kun? Kan bukan aku pacarnya. Tadi aku bilang, '_bukannya kau mau bertemu Sasuke-mu?'_. Ng...kau tidak terlalu jelas mungkin mendengarnya!" ujar Karin mencoba santai.

_Well_, ia tahu Sakura bukanlah gadis yang gampang dibohongi. Toh, ia juga tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Buktinya saja, gadis _pink_ itu sekarang mengedikkan bahunya acuh sambil membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Diam-diam Karin mendesah lega.

_Aku harus lebih berhati-hati! _

Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai kini sudah ada di kantin sekolah. Sasuke sedang sibuk mengurus Kin yang selalu menempel pada dirinya. Tidak di rumah, tidak di sekolah selalu saja sepupunya itu terus-terusan menempel bak lintah. Di rumah? Benar, sudah beberapa hari ini Kin tinggal di rumah Sasuke dengan alasan 'ingin lebih tenang untuk belajar' karena sebentar lagi ia akan menduduki kelas tiga SMA. Awalnya, para laki-laki di rumah itu menolak, tapi karena Mikoto—Ibu Sasuke sangat senang dengan kedatangan keponakannya itu, alhasil mau tidak mau Kin diijinkan untuk tinggal disana.

"Pergilah, Kin. Kau membuatku pusing!" ujar Sasuke tegas dengan wajah bak triplek. Dataarrr.

Kin cemberut. "Kenapa sih? Aku kan ingin disini! Lihat saja, Naruto dan Sai sama sekali tidak keberatan, kan?"

Naruto mencibir pelan sedangkan Sai menatap Kin datar yang ajaibnya membuat gadis itu sedikit merinding. "Aku dan Naruto akan lebih tidak keberatan jika kau segera pergi dari sini, Kin Tsuchi. Kurasa kau juga tahu kan tujuan kami kemari untuk apa?" ujar Sai sambil menunjukkan senyum palsunya.

Kin semakin cemberut lagi. "Ck! Si Haruno sialan itu kan?! Buat apa sih kalian peduli dengannya?! Memang kalian tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan padaku kemarin, hah?"

"Kin...Kin...Sudah jelas kan itu karena kesalahanmu sendiri? Siapa suruh kau mengerjainya kalau tidak ingin dikerjai balik? Dasar gadis aneh..." cibir Naruto malas menanggapi sepupu Sasuke yang _'cousin complex'_ itu.

"Diam kau, Namikaze! Oh, jadi kalian lebih membela dia daripada aku, begitu? Sasuke-_kun_, kau lebih percaya padaku kan daripada _Si biang onar_ itu?" ujar Kin merajuk sambil terus-terusan menggelayut manja pada lengan kiri Sasuke.

"Cih! Itu sudah jelas kan? Tentu saja kami membela kawan kami sendiri! Lagipula kami juga lebih tahu dia daripada kau! Ck, _cousin complex_!" ujar Naruto sewot.

"Apaa?! KAU—"

"Diamlah kalian berdua! Kin, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini sebelum Sakura datang atau keadaan akan makin merepotkan!" perintah Sasuke tegas. Laki-laki itu juga sudah membebaskan tangannya dari gelayutan tangan Kin. Gadis itu terperangah tak percaya. Bisa-bisanya ia mengusir sepupunya sendiri?!

Dengan gusar Kin berdiri lalu menatap nyalang ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sadar akan tatapan tajam dari Kin langsung menyalak tak mau kalah. "Apa lihat-lihat?!"

Kin tersenyum sinis, "Bilang saja kau membela Haruno karena kau ingin merebutnya dari Sasuke, bagaimana pun juga kan dia _cinta pertamamu_. Aku benar, kan?"

"Kin, pergi!" perintah Sasuke lagi lebih tegas dan dingin. Kin mendecih sebal lalu pergi dengan menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan cukup keras.

Naruto berdecak tak kalah kesalnya. Ingin sekali ia meneriaki gadis itu dengan kata-kata mautnya jika ia tidak ingat sekarang ada dimana. Lihat saja, belum juga apa-apa hampir semua orang menatap ke arah mereka. Laki-laki itu berdecak sebal lagi lalu melayangkan tatapan _'juling baru tahu rasa nanti, dattebayo!'_ ke arah pasang mata yang kemudian langsung kembali sibuk dengan urusannya. Ia melirik pada Sasuke yang terlihat datar-datar saja meski ia tahu laki-laki itu tengah menahan emosinya. Rahangnya saja sampai mengeras begitu. Sedikit banyak ia merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun Sasuke adalah sahabatnya, dan kabar mengenai Sakura adalah cinta pertama Naruto juga sudah menjadi rahasia umum, meski Sakura berkali-kali terus menolak laki-laki itu sebelum kemudian menaruh hati pada bungsu Uchiha.

"Hei Sasuke, jangan dengarkan Kin _dattebayo_! Dia memang suka sewot kalau sudah berurusan dengan pacarmu itu apalagi denganku!" ujar Naruto.

"Hn. Diamlah _Dobe_."

"Ck, dasar _teme_ kau! Eh? Itu Sakura-_chan_, kan? HEI, SAKURA-_CHAN_! KAMI DISINI _DATTEBAYOOO_!" seru Naruto girang sambil berdiri dan melambaikan tangan. Sasuke melirik sebal pada kawannya itu.

_Ck, tidak perlu segirang itu, kan?! Lagipula, hei! Sakura itu pacarku! Kau dengar? Sakura Haruno adalah milik Sasuke Uchiha! _Rutuk Sasuke.

"Suaramu bisa membuat gendang telingaku pecah, Naruto!" kali ini Sai berujar dengan dongkol.

Naruto terus saja mengacuhkan komentar-komentar pedas dari para pendengar suara beroktaf tingginya itu sambil terus menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya pada Sakura. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, Sakura dan Karin tiba di tempat mereka dan mengambil posisi tempat duduk masing-masing. Sakura di samping kiri Sasuke yang otomatis berhadapan dengan Naruto dan Sai, sedangkan Karin di samping kiri Naruto yang juga berhadapan dengan Sakura sekaligus Sasuke.

"_Are_? Ada apa dengan muka kalian?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Naruto mendesah panjang sekaligus malas. Ia menumpukan dagu pada meja. "Tadi ada si nenek sihir kemari, ugh...hampir saja _mood_ku hilang. Tapi hehehe...karena ada Sakura-_chan_ _mood_ku tidak jadi hilang deh!" Naruto nyengir lebar.

Sasuke mendelik tidak suka. "Ya ampun...bercanda, _temeee_!" bela si _spiky_.

"Hn!" Sasuke langsung menggenggam tangan kanan Sakura terang-terangan di atas meja. Sakura yang tidak tahu menahu situasi hanya menatap kekasihnya bingung. Naruto sendiri...yaah pastinya _jealous_, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia bukan laki-laki yang suka nikung ataupun teman makan teman. Singkatnya, ia adalah seorang _gentleman_! Jadi, se-_jealous_ apapun dirinya, ia juga harus mengerti posisi.

"Ish! Tukang pamer! Overprotektif! Manusia es!" cerca Naruto sebal sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Sai sendiri hanya mendengus geli melihat tingkah konyol kawannya itu. Sedangkan Karin? Jangan ditanya. Dari melihat Sakura yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasuke saja membuat emosinya naik, apalagi melihat tangan gadis _pink_ itu yang terang-terangan digenggam oleh tangan besar Sasuke membuatnya ingin melempar gelas yang sepertinya milik Naruto ke arah Sakura beserta isinya yang masih setengah penuh.

_Tidak...! Belum... belum saatnya, Karin...tunggu saja sampai saatnya tiba dan aku akan memiliki Sasuke dan—_

.

.

.

—mengenyahkan seseorang yang sangat kubenci itu!"

"_Kau serius, Kin? Kau bisa mati, bodoh!"_

"Kalau dengan aku mati aku bisa memiliki Sasuke dan membuat gadis sialan itu dibenci seumur hidup oleh Sasuke, kurasa aku tidak masalah dengan itu."

"_Apaa? Kau sudah gila!"_

"Gila, eh? Hm...mungkin kau benar, aku sudah gila~ Hahahaha!"

"_Ck! Terserah kau saja! Aku tidak akan mau bertanggung jawab kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padamu nanti! Ingat itu! dan jangan pernah menyangkut pautkanku lagi! Kau dengar itu?" _

"Haaahh~ _Wakattaaa..._kalaupun ada yang harus bertanggung jawab. Kupastikan si Haruno itu yang akan menanggungnya. Kau tenang saja, yang penting lakukan tugasmu sesuai rencana, dan setelah itu kau bisa pergi sejauh yang kau mau."

"_Tentu saja setelah kau mentransfer sejumlah uang yang sudah kau janjikan itu!"_

"Ck, kau ini cerewet sekali sih, Zabusa! Tenang saja, setengah jam lagi uang itu akan sudah terkirim ke rekeningmu. Jadi, sekarang persiapkan segalanya untuk tiga setengah jam nanti atau kau akan kulaporkan pada polisi jika kau mencoba untuk kabur. Camkan itu!"

KLIK.

Kin tersenyum licik sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia melihat pemandangan yang baginya sangat memuakkan itu di balik lorong dekat kantin. Ia bersedekap angkuh sambil mengetuk-ketukkan ujung ponselnya pada pelipisnya pelan. "Uuh~ mari kita lihat Nona Sakura Haruno, apakah tiga setengah jam lagi kau bisa tertawa dan menggenggam tangan _Sasuke-ku_ lagi seperti itu, hm?" ia terkikik pelan.

KRIINGG.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan seluruh siswa serta siswi masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Sakura di kelas 1B bersama Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai. Karin di kelas 1D. Kedua gadis itu saling bertukar lambaian di depan kelas masing-masing. Sakura berbalik mendahului masuk kelas. Karin masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia menurunkan tangannya, dan ekspresinya berubah kosong dan keji. "Kurasa itu akan menjadi tawa terakhirmu, _mantan_ sahabatku."

.

* * *

.

.

.

To be Continue

Mind to review, please? :D

.

* * *

_**Lynn : Wkwkwkwk biarin jadi galuers.. sekale kale gituuu hahahaha.. pasti dong happyend ;D**_

_**Hanazoro Yuri : Aigooo... semangat bener euy! hahaha yupyup ini udah update, maap lama wkwkwk**_

_**HazeKeiko : Cieee penasaran nih yee! (Author GAje!) :D . Yup! sudah terjawab kan siapa yang tengok tu mas ayam di atap? Iyaa semangat juga eyaa! XD**_

_**Hayashi Hana-chan : *Blush* *pingsan* Ehem.. aiihh makasihh bangetttt X3 .. hehe iya konflik kan gak harus selingkuh, masih banyak yang laeenn. Dan salah satunya entu dah, wkwk arighato! ganbatte!**_

_** .9 : ehehehe begitulaahh *nyengir*. Banyak sih iya, tp masih blm tau sampe berapanya. Wkwk arighattoo!**_

_**Wind : Okeehhh, ini udah lanjuut , maap lama. Arighatto!**_

_**Azriel Kanhaya : Yuppp...arighattooo :D**_

_** .3 : A..ehem,.. ehehehe untuk pertanyaannya sudah terjawab 1 dari clue cerita di atas, untuk yg lainnya akan ada di chapie2 depan :D Arighatttooo . Salam kenal juga! :D**_

_**00 : Okeehhh matur suwun sak kataheee nggih! (Thank u so much!) :D** _

Sipp...buat silent readers, yg fav, n follow ..._ you are my guardian angell~_~(Alay!) ahaha :D See u next chap! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ehem... :P .. di chap ini akan full ceritain bitter memories nya Sasusaku, :'( :D Dan sedikit Narusaku tp friendship kok.. Oh ya, dan buat si baby face Sasori-chan, ngantri dulu eyaaa di chap depannnn :D (Sasori : Asem gue lama bgt munculnya! Ya udah deh pokoknya cepet munculin gue! Titik!) eheheh sabar Saso-chan :D Okehh Cekidot!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san**

**A Fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**NB : If there are such misstypo(s), or maybe OOC and etc. It just my errancy :D**

**Do not like? Just go back, pal :)**

_**Bonne lecture tout! :)**_

_._

_._

_._

**2.30PM (CLASS : B)**

Sungguh, ada yang menggangu pikirannya sedari tadi. Ia juga merasa hatinya seakan berkata untuk _'tinggallah di sekolah'_ atau _'ikutlah bersama Sasuke!'_. Ia tidak tahu, sungguh. Tidak mengerti maksud kata hatinya itu. Ia mengerang pelan, menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Sampai satu suara harus mengusiknya dan memaksanya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Haruno, apa kau mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

Ternyata Izumo menangkap basah dirinya yang melamun. Belum lagi ini mata pelajaran yang paling dibencinya pula. Catat ini : Sejarah!

GLEK. Sakura menelan ludah susah payah. Semua mata tertuju padanya. Naruto terkikik, Sai menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, Sasuke menghela napas panjang lalu menahan senyum. _Ck, mereka mengejekku! _Batinnya kesal. Ia melirik Izumo takut-takut. "M—maaf, _Sensei_. Saya tadi tidak fokus," bela Sakura pada akhirnya.

_Sial! Semua orang menertawakanku pula! _Izumo terlihat menghela napas panjang kemudian menutup buku tebal yang dibawanya. "Baiklah, Haruno. Kemarilah dan coba jelaskan bagaimana hubungan Negara kita—Jepang dengan Negara Indonesia di masa 40-an sampai diadakannya ASEAN!" ujar Izumo tegas tak terbantahkan.

GLEK. _Bloody hell maann...! _

"B—baik, Izumo-_sensei_," jawab Sakura pasrah. _Masa bodohlaaah! Bertindak dulu baru berpikir! _Dengan lunglai gadis itu maju ke depan kelas. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri. "Pa—pada tahun—..."

.

.

.

**2.34 PM (CLASS : D)**

Tangan dan juga tubuh gadis itu terlihat gemetar dengan sorotan mata yakin. Kurenai—Guru Kimia— tengah mengajarkan tentang atom-atom dan strukturnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas. Semuanya terlihat sangat serius. Inilah kesempatannya. Ia merogoh sesuatu di tas ranselnya yang berbentuk seperti gunting besar atau lebih tepatnya tang dan juga sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti obeng.

Kemudian ia menyimpan kedua benda itu di saku rok kotak-kotaknya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya seraya memanggil nama guru kimianya tersebut. "Kurenai-_sensei!_"

Kurenai menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya di papan hitam. "Ya, Uzumaki?"

"_Ano_...saya ingin izin pergi ke toilet setelah itu ke UKS untuk meminta obat, _Sensei_."

"Oh? Baiklah. Jangan terlalu lama."

Karin mengangguk, "_Hai, Sensei. Sumimasen_."

Sekeluarnya ia dari kelas, ia tatap seorang gadis dari kelas lain yang tengah berbicara di depan kelas dengan gugup dan sesekali ditegur oleh guru yang mengajar, lalu pandangannya beralih pada anak laki-laki yang kini tengah menopang dagu dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

_Sayonara ne, Sakura-chan...Dan Sasuke-kun, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku! _Karin mengerling sebentar lalu pergi sambil menyunggingkan seringai tipisnya.

.

.

.

**2.48 PM (CLASS : B)**

"Arghh! Aku benci Sejaraaahh!" Sakura berteriak frustasi di tempat duduknya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengacak rambut Sakura yang pada akhirnya diprotes keras oleh gadis itu.

Naruto terus terkikik geli begitu mengingat kembali beberapa menit yang lalu. "Ya ampun Sakura-_chan_...Kau membuat perutku kram gara-gara ucapanmu pada Izumo-_sensei _tadi! Hahaha."

Sai ikut tertawa kecil. "Kau ini terlalu bodoh atau apa, he? Saat ditanya _'apa penyebab kekalahan Negara kita saat di perang itu?'_ kau malah menjawab _'Izumo-sensei, saya tidak tahu apa penyebabnya karena saya tidak hidup pada masa itu!'_...oh astaga, Haruno-_sama_...Haruno-_sama_..." ledek Sai.

Sakura makin cemberut. Ia bersedekap kesal. "Aku tidak bodoh , Sai-_baka!_ Dan aku juga bukan badut sampai harus membuatmu kram perut segala, Naruto-_super bakayaro_! Ck, apa kau juga akan meledekku, Sasuke-_kun_? Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Kita itu hidup untuk menyongsong masa depan, bukan untuk selalu menengok ke belakang seakan kita baru saja putus cinta dan tidak bisa _move on_! Aku heran, wajar saja kan kalau aku tidak tahu mengetahui sejarah, aku kan tidak hidup di masa itu!" belanya panjang lebar.

Sasuke tergelak kemudian tertawa lepas diikuti kedua orang lainnya. "Baik, baik, aku mengerti. Nah, ayo kita pulang!" ujar laki-laki keturunan Uchiha itu.

Sakura mendengus pelan kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku akan pergi dengan Karin hari ini, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku Sasuke-_kun_."

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Biasalaah..._girl's talk. Shopping, take a walk, and many more_!"

"Dengan siapa? Dan dimana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku kan sudah bilang, dengan Karin, sayang~ hanya kami berduaa! Mungkin di Konoha Town Square atau entahlah, lihat nanti saja."

"Jawabanmu tidak meyakinkan, Nona. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

Sakura sukses melotot dan mangap. "SASUKE-_KUN_! Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku kan hanya pergi bersama Karin seperti biasanya...!"

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Atau kalau kau masih ngotot, aku akan ikut denganmu."

"Kau gila, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau ingin memantauku atau ingin dekat-dekat dengan Karin, hah?" ujar Sakura sedikit kesal dan entah kenapa ia merasa cemburu. Mungkin ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan ucapan Karin sewaktu istirahat tadi. Sebenarnya, Sakura termasuk gadis yang kritis dalam berpikir, jadi meski dengan raut wajah samar ataupun salah tingkah sekalipun ia bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan oleh orang lain.

Terlebih seorang Karin Uzumaki yang notabene adalah sahabat dekatnya. Jujur saja, ia tahu kalau Karin menaruh hati pada kekasihnya, Sasuke. Terlihat jelas bagaimana gadis itu menatap damba pada Sasuke dan beberapa kali tertangkap basah tengah mencuri pandang ke arah laki-laki emo itu. Tapi, Sakura memilih untuk diam. Pertama, kalau ia katakan yang sebenarnya pada Karin, ada kemungkinan hubungan persahabatan mereka merenggang. Kedua, sikap Sasuke yang 'sebodo amat' dan super cuek pada gadis selain dirinya cukup menguatkan tekad dan kepercayaannya kalau Sasuke tidak akan berpaling ke lain hati.

Berlebihan memang untuk ukuran percaya pada diri sendiri dan orang lain.

"Naruto bisa ikut untuk menemani Karin, kau akan tetap bersamaku. Ini adalah penawaran terakhir, Nona," ujar Sasuke tegas seakan sama sekali tidak tergoyahkan.

"Tidak dan tidak! Kau pikir ini _couple date_ apa?! Ti-dak! Kalau kau tetap tidak mengizinkanku, kau tidak akan pernah kuperbolehkan untuk melakukan kontak fisik denganku! Tidak cium, tidak berpegangan tangan, oh ya! Dan tidak akan bisa masuk ke rumahku!" tantang Sakura.

Hening seketika. Naruto dan Sai saling pandang lalu menatap Sasuke yang terlihat kesal dengan otot-otot pelipisnya yang membentuk perempatan. Beberapa saat kemudian, laki-laki itu memutuskan untuk menyerah menghadapi sifat keras kepala dari kekasihnya itu. Ia mengacak-acak rambut _a la chicken butt_ miliknya pasrah. "Haa~h! Iya iya! Terserah kau saja, yang penting hubungi aku setiap sejam, oke?"

Sakura langsung nyengir lebar dan menerjang Sasuke dengan pelukan. "_Ashiteru_ Sasuke-_kun!_"

.

.

.

**2.57 PM (PARK LOT)**

Sakura berpisah dengan Sasuke di tempat parkir. Sebelum masuk ke mobilnya bersama Karin, ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi Sasuke setelah itu melambaikan tangannya.

"Ayo, Karin!" serunya bersemangat.

Karin tersenyum tipis yang aneh, ia kemudian terlonjak sedikit saat ponselnya berbunyi. Bukan, tepatnya itu adalah bunyi alarm yang sengaja ia pasang seperti _ringtone_ ponselnya untuk menjalankan siasat. Ia mengangkat ponselnya dan menatap Sakura seakan meminta izin untuk mengangkat panggilan. Gadis _pink_ itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia sudah duduk manis dibalik kemudi mobil berwarna _light violet_.

Sakura menyetel musik dalam mobilnya seraya melihat Karin yang terlihat berbicara serius dengan seseorang yang meneleponnya tersebut. Tak lama, gadis bermarga Uzumaki itu berbicara pada Sakura lewat kaca mobil. "_Gomen ne_, Sakura-_chan_. Tayuya-_nee_ memintaku untuk cepat pulang, katanya ada hal yang sangat penting. Maaf sekali aku tidak bisa menemanimu," ujarnya memelas.

Sakura menggeleng lalu nyengir lebar. " _Iie...daijobu_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Hati-hati di jalan, Karin!"

Karin tersenyum miring. "_Hai_...Semoga perjalananmu _menyenangkan_..."

.

.

.

**2.59 PM (FRONT SIDE OF KIS)**

Sakura menghidupkan mesin mobilnya lalu berpamitan pada Karin dan setelahnya keluar dari area parkir. Karin menyeringai senang ketika mesin mobil itu berderu, karena itu artinya mobil yang dinaiki oleh Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti kecuali mobil itu menabrak pohon atau kendaraan lainnya. Ia tahu ini adalah perbuatan kriminal. Tapi selama tidak ada yang tahu, tak masalah kan?

Di lain sisi, gadis berambut hitam panjang tak kalah senangnya mengetahui si target pembalasan dendam sudah bergerak keluar area sekolah. Ia menelepon rekan timnya dan kemudian setengah berlari mengambil posisi. Zabusa menyalakan lampu jauh dan dekat bersamaan sebagai sinyal untuk gadis itu. Mobil _light violet_ keluaran Jerman itu menderu keluar sekolah. Kin segera mengangguk pada Zabusa dan segera berjalan ke arah mobil Sakura.

.

.

.

**3.00 PM **

Sakura panik. _Untuk apa gadis aneh itu menghadang jalanku?! _Serunya panik dalam hati. Ia injak rem sekeras-kerasnya. Tapi nihil. Remnya tidak berfungsi. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mobilku?! MENYINGKIRLAH KIN!"

TIN! TIN! TIN!

BRAK! BRAK!

Sekilas ia melihat Kin menyeringai padanya. Beberapa detik sebelum moncong mobilnya menyentuh Kin, ia membanting setir ke arah kanan hingga arah mobilnya yang tak terkendali menabrak tiang pembatas dengan cukup keras. Di saat yang bersamaan, sebuah mobil _silver_ tipe keluarga melaju dari arah belakang Sakura dan dengan secepat kilat menubruk tubuh Kin sampai terpental ke aspal beberapa kali. Sakura berteriak antara kesakitan dan panik melihat Kin tertabrak. Mobil _silver_ tersebut juga langsung melesat pergi.

Sakura mencoba keluar dari mobilnya yang sedikit ringsek dengan tertatih-tatih. Ia harus menahan sakit di ulu hati karena tadi sempat terantuk dengan kemudi mobil. Keningnya berdarah dan lengannya lebam. Kin disana terbaring tidak bergerak dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Belum juga ia keluar dari mobil, suara seseorang memecah konsentrasinya.

"KIIINN!" itu suara Sasuke. Wajahnya panik bukan main. Ia langsung menghambur ke arah Kin diikuti Naruto, Sai, dan berbondong orang lainnya.

"Astaga Kin! Bertahanlah!" seru Naruto ikut panik.

Kin membuka matanya sedikit kemudian terbatuk darah. Ia melirik ke arah Sakura yang sudah berhasil keluar dari mobilnya. Dalam hati ia bersorak senang meski ia merasa nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk. Ia menyentuh pipi Sasuke yang tadi dikecup oleh Sakura sambil tersenyum. "T—to...long...ma...afkan...Sa...Sakura. A—aku ya...kin...dia...tidak...ber...maksud...uhuk...uhuk...me...lakukan...i...ni..."

"KIN!" seru Sasuke saat melihat tubuh Kin lemas dan menutup matanya.

"Sa—sasuke-_kun_?"

Sasuke menoleh ke sumber suara mendapati Sakura dengan kondisi yang juga tidak terlalu baik. Agaknya ia terkejut begitu melihat keadaan kekasihnya. Ingin ia bertanya apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja. Namun, semua itu seakan terhapus otomatis saat ucapan Kin bergaung di telinganya. Matanya berkilat murka.

"Kau...yang menabrak Kin?" ujarnya berbahaya.

Sakura bingung bukan main. Sesekali ia meringis menahan sakit. "A—apa? Tidak! Bukan aku! Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah ada di depanku dan—"

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHNYA, HAH?!" Sasuke geram bukan main.

Sakura menggeleng keras. "Tidak! Kau salah, Sasuke-_kun_! Bukan aku!"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dengan Kin kini dialihkan pada pangkuan Naruto. Ia mendekati Sakura yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mencengkeram kerah seragam Sakura dengan murka. "Kau memang pacarku dan terlibat masalah pada sepupuku, tapi bukan berarti kau BERHAK MELAKUKAN HAL SEMACAM INI, SIALAN!"

"SASUKEEE! TEMEE!" seru Sai dan Naruto panik bersamaan. Bagaimana tidak panik kalau Sasuke yang tengah emosi langsung menyergap Sakura dan hampir memukulnya? Naruto langsung berpikir cepat dengan mengalihkan Kin pada Sai. Sai yang mengerti langsung mengambil alih tubuh Karin dan meneriaki siapa saja disana untuk memanggil ambulans. Sedangkan Naruto langsung sigap melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke pada kerah Sakura dan memisahkan keduanya.

Ia menatap nyalang pada Sasuke yang masih terbakar emosi. "KAU GILA, HAH?! DIA INI SAKURA! PACARMU! DAN APA KAU TIDAK LIHAT BAGAIMANA KONDISINYA, TEME SIALAN?!" seru Naruto ikutan emosi sambil menuding-nuding jari telunjuknya ke wajah Sasuke.

Ia segera beralih menatap Sakura dengan lembut dan menghampiri gadis yang kini tubuhnya gemetar. Antara shock, takut, dan menahan sakit. Pemuda jabrik itu menepuk pelan pundak Sakura sambil memperhatikan setiap inchi wajah Sakura. "Apakah sakitnya sangat terasa? Oh ya Tuhan, keningmu berdarah, ayo kita ke rumah sakit," ujar Naruto lembut.

Sakura hanya diam dan entah kenapa dirinya ingin menangis. Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang melihat adegan yang diperankan oleh Naruto makin memuncak emosinya. Dengan cepat ia langsung mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai mundur ke belakang. "Menyingkir darinya, sialan!"

"Sa—Sasuke_-kun_...aku...a—" belum selesai Sakura menuntaskan kalimatnya, ucapan Sasuke langsung membuatnya bungkam.

"Kau...Mau bicara apa, he? Mau berkata kalau itu bukan kesalahanmu, IYA?! Kaupikir aku buta sehingga aku tidak melihat semua kejadian itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, BEGITU?! Kau boleh membencinya tapi TIDAK UNTUK MENYAKITINYA SAMPAI SEPERTI INI!" bentak Sasuke penuh emosi.

Sakura menahan rasa sakit di kening, tubuh, dan juga hatinya. Ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis. Ia menggeleng keras mencoba menampik tuduhan Sasuke yang begitu kejam padanya. "Sa—Sasuke-_kun_...itu bukan kesalahanku...kumohon percayalah padaku! Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Bukan aku yang menabraknya! Aku memang ada di mobilku saat itu, tapi aku berani bersumpah aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh sehelai rambut pun dari Kin!" Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke terlihat sangat murka. Ia melihatnya! Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihatnya! Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis sekaligus kekasih yang amat dicintainya kini berbalik menusuk dirinya? Terlebih ia telah melukai salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"Percaya padamu? KAUBILANG PERCAYA PADAMU?! Satu-satunya kebodohanku adalah dengan mempercayai orang bar-bar sepertimu, Haruno! Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Kin, kupastikan kau akan menderita seumur hidupmu. Karena apa? Karena seorang Uchiha tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapan yang dikatakannya. Kau dengar, Haruno?" ancam Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Rasa sakit yang ia dera dalam hati kini terasa makin menyakitkan, terlebih lagi saat kekasih yang begitu ia kasihi tidak lagi memanggil nama kecilnya. "Sa—Sasuke-_kun_...kau—kau bercanda...kan?"

"Kalau kau pikir ini sebuah lelucon, bangunlah dari tidurmu dan siaplah untuk menghadapi kenyataan, Haruno," ujar Sasuke tajam dengan mata yang berkilat penuh emosi.

"A—Apa? JANGAN BERCANDA! AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERSALAH!" Sakura mulai terisak. "Kenapa...kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku, Sasuke-_kun_? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_?!" isaknya sambil mengguncang lengan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lebam.

Dengan kasar Sasuke menampik tangan yang seringkali ia genggam itu. "DIAM DAN JANGAN LAGI MEMANGGILKU DENGAN NAMA KECILKU, SIALAN! URUSAN KITA SUDAH SELESAI!"

"Kau..Kau...KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, BERENGSEK!" Sungguh. Sakura tidak pernah merasa seputus asa ini dalam hidupnya. Dituduh dengan keji, dihina, dimaki di depan banyak orang. Terlebih oleh orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Suara sirine ambulans yang baru datang mengalihkan atensi Sasuke sepenuhnya. Ia melirik Sakura tajam dan penuh kebencian. "Terserah saja. Menyingkirlah dari hidupku. Aku sudah tidak ada lagi urusan denganmu. Camkan itu baik-baik!" ujarnya sebelum ia berbalik pergi ke arah tubuh lunglai Kin dan para petugas ambulans.

Sakura yang seakan masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi dengannya hanya diam mematung. Air mata yang sedari tadi keluar pun seakan enggan untuk berhenti. Matanya kian berkabut oleh air mata, dan telinganya seakan tuli mendadak sampai-sampai orang yang berteriak memanggil namanya tidak ia dengar. Dan setelahnya ia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Hitam dan gelap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Konoha International Hospital**

Suasana di rumah sakit bertaraf Internasional itu terlihat cukup ramai untuk ukuran waktu menjelang sore begini. Dari mobil ambulans yang baru datang membawa pasien-pasien baru yang bersimbah darah sampai lalu lalang orang yang berbondong masuk ke dalam lorong rumah sakit.

Di depan ruang Operasi terlihat beberapa orang yang kini tengah harap-harap cemas. Dua orang dewasa berpakaian jas dan _dress_ panjang lalu dua orang pemuda berbeda warna rambut,_ dark blue_ dan kuning. "Semoga saja Kin-_chan_ tidak apa-apa..." gumam wanita dewasa disana yang tidak lain adalah Mikoto Uchiha—Ibu Sasuke.

Sang Ayah yang berperawakan tegas hanya diam dan duduk tenang. Beda lagi dengan sang Putra yang saat ini tengah berjongkok menyender ke dinding rumah sakit tepat di depan pintu masuk dengan mencengkeram rambut emonya frustasi. Di sampingnya, pemuda jabrik berdiri dengan wajah biasa saja walaupun cemas itu pasti ada. Beberapa saat lamanya mereka terdiam disitu menunggu dengan cemas, lampu ruang operasi padam menandakan bahwa operasi telah selesai dilakukan.

Seorang dokter laki-laki berambut panjang dengan pakaian serba putih keluar dari ruangan operasi yang langsung disambut oleh para penunggu.

"Bagaimana keadaan keponakan saya, _Sensei_?" sergah Mikoto.

Dokter bernama Orochimaru tersebut hanya menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum tipis. "Memang keadaan awalnya cukup kritis, tapi syukurlah keponakan Anda berhasil melaluinya. Meski beberapa tulang rusuknya patah, gagar otak ringan dan kedua kakinya harus di diberi gips, ini suatu keajaiban kalau Kin-_san_ tidak akan mengalami amnesia," jelas dokter tersebut.

Mikoto bernapas lega. Fugaku hanya mengangguk lalu mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke yang tadi langsung berdiri kini bernapas lega. Naruto sendiri? Ia memang lega, tapi keadaan sahabatnya yang lain masih membuatnya risau. Tanpa pamitan, pemuda itu langsung pergi darisana dan menuju ruang perawatan.

Sesampainya ia di kamar Dandelion nomor 23, ia langsung mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Di dalam sana sudah ada Sai, dan dua orang tua Sakura, Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno. "_Sumimasen_..." ijinnya masuk lalu menutup pintu ruangan pelan.

"Selamat datang, Naruto-_kun,_" sahut Mebuki ramah. Naruto tidak kuasa melihat wajah ayu Sakura kini harus diplester beberapa bagian dan sedikit lebam di rahang dan mata lalu tangan yang dibalut perban dan gips. Mebuki yang duduk di tepi ranjang Sakura menepuk pipi putri kesayangannya pelan. "Sakura-_chan_...Naruto-_kun_ sudah datang lho..." ucapnya lirih.

Kemudian mata Sakura terbuka dan menatap sayu pada Naruto yang tersenyum hangat. Laki-laki itu berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di kepala ranjang Sakura. "Hei, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku...tidak baik...Naruto. Bagaimana keadaan Kin?" tanya Sakura lemah.

"Kin sudah melewati masa kritis, operasinya berhasil."

"Oh...syukurlah...lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" lirih Sakura serak.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Sedikit banyak ia kesal pada Sasuke karena seenaknya menuduh Sakura. "Dia baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir, Sakura_-chan_."

Sakura tidak menyahut. Mebuki memberi isyarat pada Kizashi untuk keluar ruangan. Sehingga hanya ada Sai, Naruto, dan Sakura. Dan setelahnya hening...Hanya dentingan jarum jam, dan suara pemanas ruangan yang terdengar.

"Hei...apa kalian juga berpikir aku yang menabrak Kin?" ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

Sai dan Naruto terdiam. Tidak menjawab. Bukan, sejujurnya mereka masih belum yakin, karena kejadiannya begitu cepat dan benar-benar terlihat seperti Sakura lah yang melakukan penabrakan meski dalam hati mereka berdua yakin kalau Sakura tidak bersalah.

Salah tanggapan, Sakura mengira keterdiaman Naruto dan Sai adalah pendapat yang sama dengan Sasuke. Ia tersenyum kecut dan tanpa sadar meneteskan air matanya lagi. "Begitu ya...haha aku mengerti...Naruto, Sai, aku ingin memberitahukan sesuatu pada kalian," ujarnya lirih dan parau.

Naruto dan Sai memandang Sakura terkejut dan bersalah. "Sakura-_chan_, kami berdua mempercayaimu hanya saja...ha—"

"Aku akan pergi ke London minggu depan," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

Keduanya terkejut bukan main. Sai sampai berdiri dengan gusar. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sakura?" tanyanya sedikit panik. Bahkan senyum palsunya tidak berguna disini.

Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum sedih pada kedua temannya. "Setelah pemeriksaan polisi lusa, aku akan terbang ke London seminggu setelahnya. Tolong beritahu Sasuke-_kun_ tentang ini..._ne_?"

_Seperti yang kau mau, Sasuke-kun...aku akan menyingkir dari hidupmu. Aku juga tidak tahu akan kembali atau tidak. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya._

_._

_._

_._

Sasuke tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap kedua orang di depannya tajam. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dan rasa tidak rela setelah mendengar yang disampaikan oleh kedua orang itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Sakura berpesan pada kami untuk menyampaikannya padamu, karena dia masih berharap kalau kau—"

"Aku tidak peduli." Ucapan Sai terpotong oleh perkataan datar Sasuke.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya kesal. Ia menyambar kerah Sasuke dan menatapnya nyalang. "Brengsek! Setidaknya temuilah dia dan dengarkan penjelasannya!"

Sasuke menatap sengit balik Naruto. "Itu. Sudah. Bukan. Urusanku."

Cengkeraman Naruto melemah, matanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan tangannya dan mendecih. "Kau benar-benar pengecut, Sasuke," ujarnya tajam lalu pergi diikuti Sai. Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan tangan mengepal erat.

_Pada siapa aku harus percaya?_.

.

.

.

To be Continue

Review, please? :D

.

.

* * *

_**Rainy de : Yak tul! Masih cinta malah (Kotak bangetss) tapi karena sakit hati jadilah begitu, huhu. :D**_

_** herman-dot-hs-dot-9 : wkwkwk aihh...terharu bingo aku...*puppy eyes* hahaha...insyaAllah okeyhh :D (y)**_

_**HazeKeiko : Khukhukhu ...maap deh, soalnya jg gak pasti updatenya -,-. *maap yaaa, ojigi* :D  
**_

_**Teme-kyun99 : Hmm...untuk konflik Sakukarin sendiri, hanya itu kok. Tp saat seorang itu saking terobsesi sm cintanya *kan marak tuh :o*nah jadilan macam Karin n Kin. Gak pnya batasan kek gitu...:D**_

_**Hanazono yuri : Iyeahh sudah lanjuuttt :))**_

_**Uchiha Riri : Wkwkwk sabar bukk...buat Karin ada di chapie depan, dan gmn dia diintrogasi sm polisi *ups yaah keceplosan deh* hehehe**_

_** mira-dot-cahya-dot-1 : Salam kenal juga Mira-san ! :D Aduh makasihh bingooo :D bisa kok bisa...krna genre-nya friendship pastilah mereka jg pada ngeshipp wkwk .. Uwoo gregetan yah? *sengaja tuh bikin gitu XD. Sutradara? Amiinnnn :D  
**_

_**Guest : Yuk marii ini udah lanjut! :D**_

_For all the readers even silent readers too, reviewers, fav, n followers...Arighatto gozaimashita! :D Sekali lagi kalian kece badaiii haha see u next chap!  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sasuke menatap sengit balik Naruto. "Itu. Sudah. Bukan. Urusanku."_

_Cengkeraman Naruto melemah, matanya menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Dengan kasar ia melepaskan tangannya dan mendecih. "Kau benar-benar pengecut, Sasuke," ujarnya tajam lalu pergi diikuti Sai. Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan tangan mengepal erat. _

_Pada siapa aku harus percaya?._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ji-san**

**A Fanfiction by Sakurazawa Ai**

**NB : If there are such misstypo(s), or maybe OOC and etc. It just my errancy :D**

**Do not like? Just go back, pal :)**

_**Bonne lecture tout! :)**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Konoha International Hospital**

Ucapan Naruto dan Sai tempo hari entah kenapa masih membuatnya kepikiran dan bimbang. Lebih tepatnya bimbang atas perasaannya sendiri. Ia merasa kesal dan marah, tentu saja. Mana ada orang yang masih berkelakuan baik dan terkadang sok memaafkan pelaku penabrakan terlebih atas saudaranya sendiri? Ia tahu kalau kelakuan Kin pada Sakura memang terkadang kelewatan, tapi apakah dengan melakukan tindak kriminal seperti ini bisa menyelesaikan semuanya? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran Sasuke saat ini.

Dirinya masih berada di rumah sakit meskipun sekarang bukan tugasnya untuk menjaga Kin. Ayah dan Ibu Kin sedang menjenguk putri mereka, dan Sasuke tidak berniat untuk mengganggu bahkan berbasa-basi.

'_Kau benar-benar pengecut, Sasuke_.' Ia menggertakkan giginya kesal ketika ucapan Naruto terus terngiang di kepalanya. Pengecut? Ia adalah seorang Uchiha dan kata 'pengecut' sama sekali tidak ada dalam kamus keluarganya. Ia hanya tidak mau menemui _mantan_ gadisnya itu karena ia memang tidak mau, tidak sudi. Ia meremas gelas kertas bekas wadah kopinya setelah itu membuangnya asal ke tempat sampah.

Kepalanya benar-benar pusing memikirkan hal ini. Maju salah, mundur salah. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan bangkit berdiri menuju kamar Kin. Belum juga keluar dari kantin rumah sakit, ia berpapasan dengan kedua orang tua Kin. Sasuke ber_ojigi_ dan menyapa paman dan bibinya tersebut.

Ayah Kin menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan, "Kami harus kembali ke Korea, sampaikan maafku pada _Nii-sama_ dan _Nee-sama_, Sasuke," ujarnya.

Sasuke hanya diam namun mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga Kin. Untuk urusan kecelakaan itu aku serahkan padamu. Sejujurnya, aku sangat marah mengetahui hal ini, tapi aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi selain keselamatan Kin dan Proyek di Korea yang sudah _deadline._ Kupercayakan padamu, Sasuke. Kami pergi dulu," ujarnya sekali lagi sambil berlalu pergi.

Ibu Kin tersenyum lemah sambil memeluk singkat keponakannya tersebut. Setelah Ayah dan Ibu Kin pergi, Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya kembali menuju kamar Kin. Untuk informasi saja, kondisi Kin sudah sangat membaik, singkatnya ia sudah siuman dan sudah bisa duduk meski masih harus bersandar. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kamar Kin yang terbuka sedikit. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya ketika ia menangkap suara Kin seperti sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, yaah...walaupun harus operasi sana sini, hahaha." Suara Kin terdengar tertawa.

Sasuke masih diam, mendengarkan. "Kan sudah kubilang, Zabusa...aku tidak peduli semua itu toh aku masih hidup kan? Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sasuke_-kun_ sudah membenci Haruno sialan itu, hahaha. Aku benar-benar puas!" kata Kin lagi.

Sasuke terhenyak. Matanya sedikit melebar. _Zabusa? Siapa itu?_ batinnya. _Puas karena aku sudah membenci Sakura?_ tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Laki-laki itu masih memusatkan indra pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara Kin lebih jelas. "Hahaha...Auw! Sshh...tidak, aku hanya baru saja menyentuh bekas operasiku. Oh ya, tadi kaumau bilang apa?" tanya Kin.

"_Mworago*_?! Heh, dengar ya, kaupikir uang yang sudah kukirimkan padamu itu sedikit?! Aku bahkan menguras tabunganku untuk bulan depan hanya untuk membayarmu melaksanakan perintah yang kuberi!"

Sasuke mengernyit. _Ini semakin membingungkan dan mencurigakan_, batinnya.

"Apa? Mengancamku?" Nada Kin terdengar mengejek. "Hmph! Pikir dulu sebelum kaukatakan itu hey, Zabusa! Aku bisa dengan mudah menyeretmu dalam hal ini kalau kau berani mengancamku sekali lagi. Kaupikir mereka akan mempercayai penabrak asli sepertimu itu, hm? Kalau kau ingin selamat, sebaiknya pergilah jauh-jauh dan biarkan Haruno sialan itu yang menanggung semuanya!" ujar Kin angkuh.

Tangan Sasuke mengepal. "Apa-apaan ini?!" gumamnya tertahan. Sasuke baru saja akan menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar, jika ia tidak mendengar hal apa yang dikatakan Kin lebih lanjut. Dan itu membuatnya semakin gelap mata. Walhasil, ia langsung mendobrak pintu dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan pasien lain yang dirawat di samping kamar Kin, para suster yang menjerit kaget, dan pekikan Kin serta wajahnya yang langsung memucat.

Kemurkaannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun dan inilah waktu yang tepat untuk melampiaskannya. Tanpa pandang bulu. Meskipun orang itu adalah saudaranya sendiri. Dan di hari itu juga, adalah hari dimana ia menyesali semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada gadisnya. Sekarang kau mengerti, Sasuke? Tuduhlah orang yang tepat saat kau sudah punya bukti fisik dan mengetahui kenyataannya. Bukan dengan fakta yang kaupercayai dengan berasal dari kedua matamu. Yaah...penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

.

.

.

"_Mati atau menjadi pembunuhpun aku rela asal Haruno sialan itu dibenci dan menjauh dari Sasuke-ku. Termasuk membuat segala rencana ini untuk mengambing hitamkannya dan dipandang sebagai seorang pengkhianat bagi Sasuke."_

_._

* * *

**_Present..._**

_Aku masih ingat dengan jelas saat itu...saat aku tahu kebenarannya, aku sadar semuanya telah terlambat. Sepupuku sendiri menjadi seorang psycho, dan kau...cintaku pergi entah untuk berapa lama. Aku juga ingat betapa kerasnya aku berusaha untuk bertemu denganmu dan menyusulmu waktu itu, tapi kutahu kalau kata 'maaf' dan kehadiranku tak akan pernah cukup untuk mengobati luka di hatimu. Saat tahu kau kembali, aku sangat senang tapi bodohnya, aku tak tahu harus memulai darimana dan seperti apa... _

"Kau menyuruh kami kemari hanya untuk menunggui kediamanmu?" cetus suara yang jelas menyuarakan protesnya. Ia memasang raut kesal dibalik wajah yang selalu mengantuk itu. Merasa tak ada tanggapan, ia berdecak kesal. "Hei, Sasuke!" sahut suara lain yang lebih cempreng dan terkesan menyebalkan-bagi Sasuke tentunya.

Nihil. Yang dipanggil itupun tidak bergerak sama sekali dan terus saja menatap langit sore yang berwarna _orange_ dan matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya laki-laki dingin itu membuka suara. "Shikamaru, Naruto," ujarnya pelan masih dengan tatapan yang terpaku ke langit. "_Gomen_," ujarnya lagi.

Shikamaru dan Naruto bengong dan kaget bukan main. Apa benar ini Sasuke yang selalu bicara 'hn,hn,hn' itu? Aneh sekali, tiba-tiba minta maaf lagi. Shikamaru yang tadinya mau pergi kini tidak jadi, dan ikut duduk lalu merebah di lapangan basket seperti Sasuke. "Kau aneh, Sasuke," ujar Shikamaru yang notabene pemuda paling jenius di Konoha itu. Narutopun ikut berbaring di samping Sasuke. Jadi kini posisinya Sasuke berada di tengah, Naruto di kiri dan Shikamaru di kanan.

"Kau meminta maaf pada orang yang salah, Sasuke," kini Naruto yang berbicara. "Katakan itu pada Sakura-_chan_ saat kau bertemu dengannya," lanjutnya. Sasuke tidak merespon, menikmati semilir angin sore yang menerpa tubuhnya.

"Jadi ini mengenai Haruno?" tanya Shikamaru. "Yaah...sebenarnya aku tidak tahu banyak tentang masalah kalian dengannya. Tapi kalau kau sampai seperti ini pasti masalahnya sedikit _runyam_."

Naruto bergumam tak jelas, "Bukannya runyam lagi. Ini sih _emergency_!"

Seakan bisa mendengar gumaman Naruto, Sasuke membuka suara. "Ini masalah yang sangat besar. Dan penyebabnya adalah aku," ujarnya.

Shikamaru melirik Sasuke, ia mendengus geli. "Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bicara sedikit lebih banyak, Sasuke. Jadi kau menyuruh kami kemari pasti ada alasannya. Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami? Bantuan mungkin?" tebak Shikamaru.

Sasuke, untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum tipis. "Kau lebih peka dari yang kukira, tukang tidur. Dan kau lebih berguna daripada orang disamping kiriku ini," ujarnya yang sekali lagi mengundang dengusan geli dari Shikamaru namun pelototan protes dan umpatan dari Naruto.

"Hei! Dasar _teme_! Kaupikir siapa yang seharusnya mengatakan bodoh disini, ha?! Aku! aku!"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kau bodoh_, dobe_. Kau yang merasa," jawab Sasuke.

Naruto menggeram kesal lalu langsung bangkit berdiri. "Terserah kau saja! Dasar idiot! Aku pergi dulu, _bye_!" ujar Naruto ketus.

Shikamaru terkikik pelan, "Kau mau kemana, Naruto?"

"_Urusai_! Bersama kalian hanya membuatku mati kutu! Lebih baik aku pergi beli ramen _cup_ jumbo daripada meladeni si tukang tidur dan baka _teme_ macam kalian!" ujar Naruto bersungut-sungut.

Begitu Naruto menghilang dari pandangan, Shikamaru melirik Sasuke dan mendapati laki-laki itu tersenyum tipis. Sungguh langka. "Kau beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti dia, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Hn." _Meskipun Naruto sangat bodoh, dia adalah orang yang sangat baik hati_. Ia jadi teringat saat Naruto menghajarnya begitu Sasuke mengatakan yang sebenarnya terjadi tentang penabrakan Kin. Rencana jahat gadis itu yang membuatnya sampai hati mengumpat dan berteriak pada Sakura. Lalu saat Naruto begitu besar hati merelakan perasaannya pada Sakura karena Sasuke dan tetap menemani dirinya melewati masa sulit saat Sakura pergi ke London. "Jadi, kau mau membantuku kan, tukang tidur?"

.

.

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

**Kantor Kepolisan Distrik Konoha.**

"Aku...tidak tahu. Sungguh...aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi bukan aku pelakunya!" sangkal Sakura. Asuma hanya menghela napas panjang. Semua terduga selalu mengatakan kalau dirinya tidak bersalah. Tentu saja, mana ada maling mengaku? Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka menampilkan Yamato dengan beberapa berkas di tangannya. Pria itu menyerahkannya pada Asuma. "Ini berkas yang Anda minta, Asuma-_san,_" ujar Yamato.

"Terima kasih, Anda bisa kembali, Yamato-_san_," ujar Asuma sambil membuka kertas dan melihatnya dengan seksama. Yamato mengundurkan dari dari situ dan keluar ruangan.

Kemudian atensi Asuma beralih pada Sakura yang memandangnya heran. "Apakah ini orang yang bernama Tayuya Uzumaki?" tanyanya serius sambil menghadapkan sebuah kertas dimana terdapat foto di atasnya. Sebelum ini, Sakura memang telah ditanya berbagai hal mengenai hal-hal yang terkait kasus_nya. _Mulai dari persyaratan mengemudi yang tidak ia indahkan (catat : mengemudikan mobil di bawah umur 18 tahun), kepemilikan mobil yang ia aku sebagai milik_ Kaa-san_ yang ia pinjam, sampai motifnya karena berani melanggar persyaratan padahal jelas dirinya sudah tahu betul kalau ia tengah melakukan pelanggaran. Namun, yang paling ia bingungkan adalah saat ia mengatakan nama Karin, polisi bernama Asuma tersebut menanyakan lebih bahkan sampai kakaknya.

Sakura menatap foto itu dan Asuma bergantian dengan raut wajah bingung. Ia mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Asuma. "Benar, ini adalah Tayuya-_nee_. Tapi ada apa, Pak polisi?" tanya Sakura heran.

Asuma menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan menatap Sakura serius. "Tayuya Uzumaki sudah meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Overdosis."

Mata Sakura langsung terbelalak dengan mulut menganga. Ia menatap foto Tayuya dan Asuma tak percaya. _Tayuya-nee meninggal? Ta...tapi...Karin...dia bilang... _"Ti—tidak mungkin...tidak! Anda mungkin salah orang. Tayuya-_nee_ masih hidup dan sekarang dia pasti ada di rumah bersama dengan Karin!" sahut Sakura menyangkal.

Asuma menghela napas panjang. "Tayuya Uzumaki, umur 22 tahun, status mahasiswi tingkat akhir di Universitas Oto. Nama Ayah Nagato Uzumaki—telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu akibat penyakit yang dideritanya, lalu Nama Ibu, Sara Uzumaki, _designer_ pakaian pengantin yang bekerja di daerah Ame, dan terakhir adalah adik perempuan bernama Karin Uzumaki, usia 16 tahun—pada tahun ini—bersekolah di Konoha _International School_ di bangku kelas 1D. Katakan padaku jika ada kesalahan."

Sakura diam. Ia terlalu _shock_ dengan kenyataan ini. _Apa...apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Karin...apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya?_

_._

_._

* * *

_**Present...**  
_

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya dan apa yang telah kulakukan padamu sehingga kau menjadi seperti ini, Sora?" Agaknya Sakura tertegun saat mencoba menyuarakan dialog di skrip yang ada di tangannya kini. Apa yang dipikirkan oleh Yuna—karakter yang akan ia mainkan di film terbarunya berjudul '_Friends_'— sama persis dengan apa yang ia pikirkan dulu setelah insiden pahit yang dialaminya. Ia mendengus geli._ Apa ini suatu kebetulan atau memang takdir? Ini menggelikan_, pikirnya. Langsung ia tutup skrip tersebut dan menyesap capucino hangat di depannya dan masih di resto yang sama. Ralat, resto favoritnya, _Café Charlotte de Hanabi_.

Tak lama kemudian, datanglah sesosok laki-laki muda berumur dua puluh tahunan dengan wajah _baby face_ dan rambut merah menyalanya. Sasori, laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu memberikan sebuah pelukan singkat pada 'pacar'nya yang kini juga tengah tersenyum itu. Sasori duduk tepat di depan Sakura dan matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang bertuliskan '_Friends_' pada sampul hijau toscanya. "Apa itu, _ma cherry_? Buku diary? Besar sekali," ejek laki-laki itu.

Sakura mendengus, "Bukanlah, _senpai_. Ini skrip dari film baru yang akan kumainkan nanti, _Friends_," sahutnya singkat sambil mengedikkan bahu acuh.

Alis Sasori terangkat, ia cukup tertarik dengan hal ini. "_Friends_?" ulangnya. Sakura mengangguk sambil kembali menyesap capucino hangatnya. Sasori mendengus geli. Apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Sakura yang _sudah _anti dari apapun yang disebut '_friends_' itu kini malah memainkan salah satu peran di dalamnya? Ini diluar dugaannya, sejujurnya ini menggelikan.

Kening Sakura mengernyit ketika melihat Sasori tersenyum sendiri. Bukan senyum tulus, tapi sinis. "Kau kenapa, _senpai?_" tanyanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, _'Friends_'? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau yang sangat anti dengan hal-hal itu malah memainkan salah satu peran dalam '_Friends_' itu sendiri? _Well_, aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri agar tak menertawakanmu saat ini," ujar Sasori menyeringai sambil bersedekap. Sakura mendengus kembali. Sasori memang sangat tahu dirinya. Tapi, ia juga sedikit kesal sebenarnya. Kenapa? Karena saat Sasori menertawakannya itu seperti laki-laki itu tengah mengejek cara beraktingnya nanti. Apa Sasori kira, ia akan mencampuradukkan kehidupan pribadinya dengan pekerjaan? Jangan sebut ia Cherish kalau ia melakukannya.

"Kau membuat _mood_ku makin buruk, _senpai_," ujar Sakura ketus. Ia membuka menu sedikit kasar dan melihat apa-apa saja dengan tatapan kesalnya.

Sasori masih terkikik, ia sangat suka melihat Sakura yang seperti ini. Sangat manis. "Baik, baik. _Désolé_*,_ ma cherry_..._Bien*, _gerangan apakah yang membuat pacar tersayang dan tercantikku ini sampai _badmood_ segala? Ah! Biar kutebak, ini pasti berhubungan dengan si Uchiha itu, benar?" tebak Sasori masih memasang tampang _innocent_nya.

Sakura mendelik kesal. "Yah...Itu salah satunya," jawabnya acuh. Ia memberi kode pada pramusaji disana dan segera memesan. Ia mengalihkan buku menu pada Sasori. Setelah beberapa saat memilih, Sasori ikut mengucapkan pesanannya. Begitu sang pramusaji telah pergi, Sasori menumpukan dagunya pada tumpuan tangannya di atas meja, ia menatap Sakura dengan antusias. "Salah satunya? Apa yang lain? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang harus kau ceritakan padaku, _ma cherry_," desaknya.

Sakura berdecak kesal, ia menatap Sasori malas. Toh akhirnya ia menceritakannya juga. "Pertama, Uchiha sialan itu terus mengekoriku dengan tatapannya dan beberapa hari lalu ia lancang menyeretku ke atap hanya untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting lagi. Kau pasti tahu apa yang kumaksud, _senpai_," jelas Sakura. Sasori mengangguk pelan masih tetap tersenyum manis walau bagi Sakura terkadang itu sangat menyebalkan. "Kedua, sebelum aku datang kesini, aku bertemu dengan _sahabat _baikku yang teganya sudah mengkhianatiku bahkan menusuk diriku dari belakang dan hampir membuatku mati tapi anehnya dirinyalah yang selalu merawat lokerku dan menulis surat selamat datang kembali untukku. Belum lagi tadi ia meneriakiku di depan banyak orang di resto ini sampai semua orang menyadari kalau itu _aku. _Bisa kau bayangkan, betapa kesalnya aku saat ini, _senpai_?" lanjutnya.

Sasori mendesis panjang, "_Well_, pertama, tolong ubah panggilanmu untukku mulai saat ini. _Senpai_? Kaupikir aku masih menjadi seniormu di sekolah? Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Sasori dan jangan lupa pakai suffix '-kun'. Kau mengerti, _ma cherry_?" ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan seringai tipis. Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Memikirkannya saja membuatku bergidik ngeri. Maaf saja, tapi aku sudah tidak lagi terbiasa mengucapkan hal menjijikkan macam itu," sahutnya ketus.

Sasori mendengus, ia tertawa pelan. "Cukup biasakan saja, bukankah kau seorang aktris? Kau pasti bisa dengan mudah melakukannya bukan, _ma cherry_?" ujarnya dengan nada menuntut tapi tetap menampilkan senyum mautnya.

"Ugh, sepertinya aku telah memilih orang yang salah untuk kujadikan seorang 'pacar'," ujar Sakura sengaja ia keraskan agar Sasori mendengarnya. Namun laki-laki yang mulai menunjukkan sikap posesifnya itu hanya terkikik pelan, "_Croyez-moi*, ma cherry_...Justru sebaliknya, kau akan sangat berterimakasih karena sudah memiliki kekasih sepertiku," ujarnya sambil menyeringai nakal kembali.

.

.

Karin menyesap _ocha _hangat yang sudah disediakan oleh Kushina—bibinya. "_Oishī, arighato_ Kushina _baa-san_," ujar Karin. Kushina hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat pada salah satu keponakannya tersebut. Terkadang, ia masih merasa iba pada Karin yang notabene adalah putri dari adik laki-lakinya yang telah meninggal, Nagato. Ia tahu semua hal yang telah terjadi pada Karin, mulai dari masalah keluarganya yang mulai rumpang akibat kepergian Nagato, kakak Karin—Tayuya— yang meninggal akibat overdosis karena depresi atas keluarganya dan hubungan asmaranya, lalu mengenai persoalan Karin dengan Sakura yang _hampir _membawa gadis itu ke dalam sel penjara.

Ia mengusap pelan rambut Karin layaknya seorang Ibu pada putrinya. "Ne, Karin-_chan_, bagaimana kabar Ibumu sekarang? Apa dia masih suka meninggalkan kota untuk _tour_ busana barunya?" tanya Kushina. Agaknya Karin masih merasa malu saat ia diperlakukan seakan ia telah dimaafkan meski bukan oleh keluarga intinya sendiri. Dengan kikuk ia anggukkan kepalanya.

"Masih, _baa-san, _meskipun tidak sesering dulu," jawab Karin. Kushina mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, _baa-san_ ada di belakang jika kau butuh sesuatu. Aahh, ngomong-ngomong dimana anak itu, sampai sekarang masih belum pulang juga," ujar Kushina.

Karin tersenyum simpul. "Naruto bilang padaku kalau dia masih ada urusan sebentar dengan Shikamaru, _baa-san_."

Kushina sontak menaikkan alisnya, kaget. Tumben sekali anaknya itu ada urusan dengan salah satu anak paling genius di Konoha. "Tumben sekali."

Tak lama kemudian, yang dibicarakanpun datang sambil menenteng kresek putih besar bertuliskan 'Shinjuku's market'. Kushina menatap putranya bingung. "Apa yang kau bawa itu, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto nyengir lebar, "Biasalah, _Kaa-san_." Karin mendengus geli, "Pasti ramen _cup_ isi jumbo yang sedang ada diskon itu kan?"

Naruto langsung tertawa keras. Kushina memutar bolamatanya bosan. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi ke belakang dan meninggalkan sepasang sepupu itu di ruang tengah. Seperginya Kushina, Naruto langsung duduk di samping Karin dan menawarinya beberapa cemilan ringan. Setelah beberapa saat tanpa obrolan dan hanya suara 'krauk' dari Naruto akhirnya gadis itu membuka suara. "Ng...Naruto?" ujarnya pelan.

Naruto menoleh pada Karin masih dalam posisi mulut penuh kentang goreng. "Ya?"

Karin mulai menimang lagi pemikirannya. Kira-kira sepupu pirangnya ini akan mengerti atau tidak tentang yang akan dibicarakannya. Tapi akhirnya gadis itu menyerah pada pikiran skeptisnya. "Tolong ajari aku caranya me—me—meminta maaf," ujarnya sedikit gugup. Naruto diam sebentar memperhatikan sepupunya. Mencoba menilai kesungguhan dimata _ruby _itu. Pada akhirnya, ia tersenyum tulus lalu nyengir lebar.

"Tentu _ttebayo_!" sahut Naruto. "Oh, kau sudah bertemu dengannya?" tanya laki-laki itu lagi.

Karin terhenyak kemudian mengangguk lemah. "Ya...sudah, tapi sepertinya aku memberikan awal yang sangat buruk. Ini salahku tapi aku menyalahkannya. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Naruto."

"Begitu ya, yah tidak jauh beda denganku sih. Sekalinya aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengannya dan sekali lagi meminta maaf padanya, selalu saja ada tatapan tidak enak dari Sasuke untukku menjauhinya. Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana posesifnya dia?" ujar Naruto.

Karin mengangguk. "Ya...lagipula aku juga takut untuk bertemu lagi dengannya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Naruto bertanya. Ia menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Sakura-_chan_," ujar Karin lirih. "Aku hanya belum bisa melupakan kenangan buruk itu dari otakku, bagaimana aku mencelakainya, bagaimana dia menatapku tidak percaya lalu menamparku dan berkata betapa ia kecewanya padaku, dan setelah itu tadi saat aku bertemu dengannya, bukannya marah dia malah mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku telah merawat lokernya," lanjut Karin panjang lebar. Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari. Ia segera menghapusnya cepat.

Naruto menepuk pundak sepupunya lembut. "Itu berarti dia masih menganggapmu sebagai sahabat, meskipun aku juga tidak tahu dia sudah memaafkanmu atau belum. Kau bahkan sudah lihat sendiri bukan bagaimana perlakuannya pada Sasuke? Haah...tapi kalian berdua memang mirip. Kau dan Sasuke. Sama-sama bersalah tetapi tidak tahu caranya meminta maaf."

Karin hanya bisa mengangguk dan terus mengusap air matanya dalam diam.

* * *

_._

_._

**_Flashback..._**

Karin mempercepat langkahnya sehingga kini ia setengah berlari untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Tadi pagi Ibunya bilang ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya sore ini dan orang itu mengaku berasal dari kepolisian. Sontak saja ia kaget setengah mati. Apakah dirinya ketahuan? Apakah mereka akan menangkap dirinya karena sudah merusak rem pada mobil Sakura? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan negatif mulai berasumsi di kepalanya.

Drrt...drrtt...drrt.. Karin terlonjak seketika saat ponsel di genggamannya bergetar dan tubuhnya semakin gemetar ketika melihat nomor yang tak dikenal tengah mencoba menghubunginya. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri gusar. Dengan ragu ia angkat ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau. "_M—moshi-moshi..._"

"_Selamat sore, apakah ini benar dengan Karin Uzumaki-_san_?" _sahut suara di seberang.

Ia menelan ludah takut-takut. "B—benar. A—aku Karin, i—ini siapa?"

"_Kami dari pihak kepolisian Distrik Konoha ingin meminta bantuan Anda sebagai saksi dalam kasus penabrakan Kin Tsuchi."_

Tubuh Karin menegang. "A-apa aku boleh menolak? A-aku masih ada urusan penting. Maaf." Klik. Sambungan terputus. Dan Karin berlari kencang kemana saja asalkan bukan ke rumahnya. Karena ia tahu, polisi pasti akan mendatangi rumahnya. Namun sayang apa dikata, dirinya terus menerus dihubungi oleh nomor tak dikenal itu meski sama sekali tidak ia jawab. Karin memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu sore ini sekedar berkeliling kompleks. Setelah beberapa saat ia melangkah dengan takut-takut, ponselnya berdering lagi.

Ia melihat_ tag name_ di layar ponselnya. _Mama calling..._

Untuk sesaat ia bimbang harus menjawab atau tidak. Namun pada akhirnya ia membuka flip ponsel dan menekan tombol _answer. _"Halo, Mama?"

"_Kau dimana, Karin? Ada tamu yang ingin bertemu denganmu sekarang. Mereka sudah di rumah. Cepatlah pulang," _ujar Ibunya. Ia menunduk sedih, semenjak kematian Ayah dan kakaknya, Ibunya selalu saja menggunakan nada bicara yang terkesan dingin dan acuh padanya. Baru saja ia akan menyahut, suara lain masuk dalam telinganya.

"_Tolong bekerjasamalah dengan kami agar kasus ini cepat terselesaikan, Uzumaki-_san," sahut suara laki-laki. Karin hampir saja memekik kaget kalau ia tidak ingat ada dimana sekarang. Ia harus menolak, itulah yang ada dipikirannya kini. Tapi, seakan dapat membaca pikirannya, laki-laki itu menambahkan, _"Maaf, tapi Anda tidak bisa menolak, Uzumaki-_san."

Sudah tidak ada lagi jalan keluar baginya untuk ini.

Dan disinilah ia berada, di Kantor Kepolisian Distrik Konoha tepat di ruang interogasi. Tempat yang sama yang digunakan oleh Sakura. Karin duduk dengan gusar, sesekali ia bergerak gelisah dan menunduk. Sang investigator, Asuma duduk tegap di depannya sambil menopang dagunya pada tangan di atas meja. Sebelum ini ia sudah ditanyai beberapa hal, termasuk ada dimana ia berada saat kejadian berlangsung. Awalnya, Karin berkelit, namun ketika ia bertanya kenapa ia bisa terseret, ia langsung marah.

"Apa?! Kau menyeretku dan menuduhku hanya karena ucapan dari penabrak itu?!" seru Karin marah besar.

Asuma tetap tenang. "Status Haruno-_san_ saat ini masih _terduga, _Uzumaki-_san_. Asal Anda tahu itu."

"Apa kau bilang? _Terduga?! _Sudah jelas dia yang sudah menabrak Kin! Itu salahnya dan jangan sangkut pautkan aku!" ujar Karin makin frustasi. Ia harus bisa menghentikan Asuma untuk menyudutkannya. Sedikit banyak ia curiga kalau Asuma menyembunyikan sesuatu, dan tebakannya benar.

Asuma menyerahkan sebuah foto yang sukses membuatnya mendelik. "Anda jelas tahu siapa dia, bukan?" pancing Asuma.

Bibir Karin bergetar. "Anda mengatakan pada Haruno-_san_ bahwa Anda sedang ada urusan dengan kakak Anda, tapi kakak mana yang Anda temui ini Uzumaki-_san_? Karena satu-satunya Kakak yang Anda miliki sudah _meninggal_." Karin diam tak menyahut.

"Dan juga, bisa Anda jelaskan mengenai _ini_?" Asuma menyerahkan sebuah plastik barang bukti dimana di dalamnya ada sehelai rambut berwarna merah menyala sama persis dengan milik Karin. "Kami menemukan ini bersamaan dengan sidik jarimu di mobil Haruno-_san_, tepatnya bawah mobil."

Karin semakin memucat. "Tidak hanya itu saja, kami juga menemukan _mereka _di tempat sampah belakang sekolah Anda," ujar Asuma sambil kembali meletakkan plastik yang didalamnya ada tang dan juga obeng. "Yang mengejutkan kami adalah sidik jari di kedua alat itu _sama persis _dengan milik anda, Uzumaki-_san. _Dengan ini semua kami bisa menyimpulkan suatu praduga kuat mengenai _tersangka _yang sebenarnya."

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Karin menangis hebat di ruangan itu dengan ketakutan luar biasa karena ia sudah ketahuan. Iapun mengakui semuanya dan menceritakannya pada Asuma tanpa cela, tanpa ia tahu bahwa ada gadis lain yang tengah menatapnya tak percaya dengan air mata berlinang di luar ruangan introgasi.

.

.

.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat mulus di pipi Karin dan menimbulkan bekas kemerahan disana. Karin sudah menduga ini akan terjadi, jadi ia takkan kabur meskipun menolak untuk bertatap muka dengan sang penampar. Sang penampar pun diam sejenak sebelum ia bersuara. Dengan bibir bawah dan suara yang bergetar ia berkata, "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan. Karin Uzumaki."

"Kau hampir membunuhku dan membuatku jadi pembunuh hanya karena obsesi _gila_mu pada Sasuke. Inikah yang selalu kaurencanakan terhadapku? Baiklah, bagus sekali, selamat! SELAMAT karena kau telah BERHASIL memisahkanku dengannya, dan membuatku jadi kambing hitam. Itukan yang kau inginkan?" ujar Sakura penuh emosi meski tidak menjerit kesetanan. Karin terus memalingkan mukanya. Sakura tersenyum sinis.

"Kau bahkan tidak mampu menjawabnya? Kau benar-benar menyedihkan," ujarnya lagi. Otomatis Karin langsung manatap langsung pada Sakura.

"Kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini, brengsek! Apa kau tahu kenapa aku selalu diam sejak kau terus menempel pada pacarmu itu? Apa kau tahu kesulitanku saat Kakakku meninggal karena depresi?! Apa kau tahu kesedihanku saat kau mulai mengacuhkanku?! Apa kau tahu betapa sulitnya aku untuk merelakan Sasuke menjadi pacarmu?! Apa kau tahu itu semua, HAH?" teriak Karin makin frustasi.

Sakura menatapnya tak percaya. "Tentu saja aku tidak tahu karena kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun padaku!" seru Sakura balik. Air mata perlahan menetes. "Kau yang selalu bilang kalau aku sahabatmu, tapi kau tak pernah membiarkanku untuk membantumu. Tiap kali kau diam, aku tahu ada yang salah denganku, tentu saja kau masih ingat dengan jelas betapa kerasnya usahaku untuk membuatmu membagi beban denganku, tapi apa jawabanmu? Kau hanya diam dan pergi. Lalu kenapa kau menyalahkanku?!" Sakura terisak. Karin menangis dalam diam. Asuma yang mendengar itupun menghela napas pendek.

Ia segera menginstruksikan kedua polisi penjaga untuk membawa Karin ke tempat pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Karin hanya diam mengikuti polisi itu dan Sakura masih belum beranjak dari posisinya. Saat Asuma melewati dirinya, laki-laki itu menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Tolong jangan penjarakan dia," ujar Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin hal itu karena hukum tetaplah hukum, Haruno-_san_. Tegarlah," ujar Asuma lalu pergi.

Sakura masih terisak. "Hanya kau sahabatku, brengsek!" isaknya pelan. _Sebelum tahu semua ini, ingin kusampaikan salam perpisahanku padamu sebagai sahabat terbaikku, karena akupun tak tahu akan kembali atau tidak setelah aku sampai di London. Tapi setelah tahu semuanya..._

.

.

* * *

**_Present..._**

_...apakah itu masih berharga untuk disampaikan?  
_

Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari mata kirinya. Segera ia hapus cepat sebelum orang itu menyadarinya. Tapi terlambat.

"Kenapa menangis, _ma cherry_?" tanya laki-laki di depannya. Sakura memasang wajah cueknya lagi. Ia mengedikkan bahu acuh sambil terus membaca skrip film barunya. Sasori terus menatapnya intens. Lama kelamaan ditatap seperti itu agaknya membuat ia risih juga. Ia berdecak kesal.

"_Arrêter me fixant comme ça!*_" serunya sedikit kesal. Sasori masih diam. Baru saja ia akan menegur lelaki itu lagi, tiba-tiba ia disela duluan.

"Bukankah itu Uchiha?" Ucapan Sasori sukses membuat Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan langsung bersirobok dengan tatapan dingin milik Uchiha bungsu. Ia sedikit terkejut dan gelisah. _Tapi hey! Kenapa juga aku harus gelisah?!_ innernya menjerit. Ingin segera memutuskan kontak ia langsung tolehkan kembali kepalanya ke depan. Namun belum juga satu masalah selesai, muncul masalah lain. Ia berdecak kesal dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya. "Sial! Para _papparazi _itu sampai mengikutiku kesini!"

.

.

.

To be continue

Mind to review? :D

.

* * *

*_Mworago?! = _Apa?! (Korean)

*_Désolé = _Maafkan aku ; *_Bien = _Baiklah

*_Croyez-moi = _Percayalah_  
_

*_Arrêter me fixant comme ça! = _Berhenti menatapku seperti itu!_  
_

_**A/N :**_ Oh baiklah... maafkan sayaa karena lama update T.T (Banyak aral rintangan yg harus kuhadapi bla bla bla) #alaymodeon. Yosh! Akhirnya update juga, dan kayaknya ini chap terpanjang -" (kalo gak salah, hehe).. Okeh, singkat saja, di chap ini akhir flashback dari kasus SakuKarinKin dan akan berlanjut dengan masa sekarang (sudah jadi Cherish). Semoga gak bosen bacanya hehe peace :Dv

_**Shindymajid : Makasiih binggoo XD Iya ini lanjut, maaf lama :D Thanks!**_

_**Teme-kyun99 : Masiihh dong :D di chap depan udah masuk ke present problem :D wkwk maaf lama :D Thanks!**_

_**Herman : Ngahaha...Siap bos! Gregetan juga sih gak bisa2 :D wkwkwk aduh aku tersipu hhe, senylekit itukah? Khukhu :D Thanks!**_

_**FiaaAtiasrizqi : Waah sabar mbak broo :D ngahahaha iya penyesalan itu pasti dtg trlambat, nah loh.:D Thanks! **_

_**Sarah-chan : wkwk Sasuke udah sgt mnyesal kok, tuh buktinya desperate bgt :D si Karin jg hhe. Sakura membuat org lain mnyesal dngan caranya sendiri, ya kyk itu tuh :D Thanks yak!**_

_**Meme chua : Waduh bnyak bner hehe :D Sasu itu kan tipe orang yg prcaya sma smua yg ia lihat, singkatnya kaku dan egois, dn ia peduli sm Kin krna Kin itu sodara sepupunya. Nah ya gak akan trima dong klo sodaranya sndiri dicelakain kek gitu, daan utk brapa chap msh blm tahu jg sih :D Thanks yak!**_

_**Guest : wkwk oh ya? :D Thanks yak! **_

_**Miyuyuchan : Ehem :D hehe jawabannya ialaaahh jeng jeng jeng! Plot! wkwkwk, tenang aja dia mmbalas sakit hati dngan caranya sndri kok (bukan kek nyakitin balik ato gmn, tp dia brusaha jadi 'seseorang' yaitu Cherish :D dan brsikap klo msa lalu ya masa lalu, 'gw gak ada urusan sm msa lalu gw' hehe kek gtulah) Thanks!**_

_**ChintyaMalfoy : Aduhduh maaf ya bikin nangis ...hehe...sipp! Semangaat! Thanks!**_

_**Sky of Tears : Siaapp boss! Ini udah lanjut, maaf lama hehe..thanks!**_

_**Rainy de : Aduh cucian..eh kacian maksudnya, (aku jg gt kdang -") Okeeh, ini udah lanjut maaf lama :D Thanks!**_

_**HazeKeiko : Wkwkwk, emg sngaja kok, hehehe :D Iyaa semangat yess! Thanks!**_

_**Hanazono yuri : Yupp! menyesal bgt! hoho, maaf lama :D thanks!**_

_**helsidwiyana6 : hoho pasti dong! :D Thanks yaakk!**_

_For all the readers even silent readers too, reviewers, fav, n followers...Arighatto gozaimashita! :D Sekali lagi kalian kece badaiii haha see u next chap_


End file.
